The Nightmare that Changed Everything
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella has a nightmare that scares her so bad she becomes attached to Troy terrified to leave his side. It becomes so bad just having to spend one night without him puts her in the hospital. Can Troy help her overcome this fear? Or is it too late?
1. The Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All right guys this is my newest story. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with it or not. **

* * *

><p>"<em>AHHHH STOP!" <em>

"_NOPE NEVER!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!" _

_Troy Bolton smiled at his girlfriend of three years underneath him. He had her arms pinned over her head and her body pinned under him. He blew another raspberry on her bare stomach making her scream in laughter again. _

"_Stop it Troy please!" Gabriella begged. _

"_Only when you say the magic words." _

"_But I can't lie to you." _

"_Fine then I guess I'll have to continue with my tickle torture then." _

"_No!" _

_Troy blew another raspberry making Gabriella scream in laughter. She laughed hysterically trying to escape from Troy's tickling grasp but it was no use one because he was stronger than her and two because he knew all her weak spots and was attacking them weakening her. Troy stopped letting her catch her breath. _

"_I'll give you one last chance Gabriella. Say the magic words or else I will be forced to tickle you in a place you will really hate in a way that will drive you insane." _

_Gabriella just smiled. She knew what would happen if she said no, and she didn't care. She secretly loved Troy tickling her. She just pretended to hate it because it made it more fun. _

"_Nope. I'll never say the words, you can't make me." _

_He smirked. "Are you sure about that?"_

_He stroked his finger down her arm. Her eyes went wide. Her underarms were her most ticklish spot and he knew just how to tickle to make sure it was playfully torturous on her. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to say the magic words. I'll give you one last and final chance." _

"_Ok, ok, I'll say it. Troy Bolton is the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker. Not even Zeke Baylor can come close." _

_Troy smiled and leaned down kissing her lips. She kissed back and pulled away. "Thank you for that compliment Brie." He teased. _

_Gabriella just giggled. "Anytime Wildcat." _

_Zeke Baylor was a friend of theirs and he was a great cook. Peanut Butter and Jelly was the only thing Troy could make without burning the house down. _

_Troy got up and let her sit up. _

_Gabriella grabbed her plate of her nightstand an bit into her PB&J. "This is really good Troy. You always make it perfect just the way I like it." _

"_I make it special just for you. I don't make them for anyone else but you."_

"_And yourself." She giggled._

"_That's too." _

_She jut giggled again. _

"_Someone has the case of the giggles today." He noted. _

_He wasn't complaining. He loved hearing the sound of her laughter. It's part of the reason he tickled her so much. _

"_I'm just happy."_

"_And what, may I ask, are you so happy about?"_

"_I've got great friends, at a good school, my home life is good. Oh and I have a really smoking hot boyfriend who I love so much." _

"_Oh really, should I be jealous?" Troy teased. _

"_Oh yes, be very, very jealous." _

"_Oh really?" A playful glare appeared on Troy's face. "Does this smoking hot boyfriend have a name?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Yep." _

"_Well, what is it?" _

_Gabriella giggled. She knew her next answer was going to get her punished but she didn't care. _

"_Zeke Baylor and he's such an amazing cook." _

_Troy playfully growled. "That's it missy you're in so much trouble." _

_He knocked her backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He was about to start tickling her when his cell phone beeped. He sighed. "Someone just saved you." He said. _

_She giggled. "I guess that's where the expression 'saved by the bell' came from." _

_He sat up and grabbed his phone. She smiled and sat up. Troy groaned. _

"_What's wrong Wildcat?" Gabriella asked. _

"_My dad wants me home. He wants me to get in some practice for the game this weekend before it gets dark outside." _

_Gabriella pouted. "I wish you didn't have to leave." _

"_I know me too. I'll call you before I go to bed all right. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_Troy left the house and Gabriella smiled happily. Her life was great and nothing was going to happen to change that. _

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening Gabriella was having dinner with her mother. The phone rang but neither of them answered it. It was a rule that they never answered the phone during dinner. The machine picked up. <em>

"_Gabriella are you there? Gabriella it's Lucille please if you're there pick up. It's about Troy." _

_Gabriella looked pleadingly to her mother. Her mother nodded. Gabriella grabbed the phone. _

"_Mrs. Bolton is everything ok?" _

"_Gabriella I'm sorry."_

"_Wha-Sorry…why?"_

"_Honey Troy is dead." _

"_Dea-dead….how wha-what happen?" Gabriella asked. _

"_He was in a car crash on his way home from your house. We took him to the hospital but It was too late." _

"_No you're…you're lying. Troy…Troy isn't dead." _

"_I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so so sorry." _

"_NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Gabriella screamed. She threw the phone on the floor and ran from the kitchen. Maria went over and grabbed the phone. _

"_Hello, Lucille its Maria what's going on?"_

"_Oh Maria it's so awful, Troy was in a terrible car crash and he died." Lucille cried. _

_She had been brave for Gabriella but now she could let out her real feelings._

"_I'm so sorry. Where are you?" _

"_At home."_

"_Stay there. Gabriella and I are on our way." _

_Maria hung up. _

"_Gabriella let's go." _

_Gabriella met her by the door. "She's lying and I'm going to prove it." Gabriella said confidently. _

"_Honey, a mother would never lie about the death of their child. I'm sorry but Troy really is dead." _

"_NO! NO! SHUT UP HE ISN'T DEAD!" _

_She ran out of the house and into the street. "TROY! TROY! TROY!" she screamed. _

_She was crying as she ran towards his house. He wasn't dead. He was hiding so he didn't have to play basketball. Those stupid doctors what did they know? They didn't know Troy like she did. _

_She finally made it to Troy's house. She ran into the back yard and up to the tree house. It all finally started to sink in when it was empty. Troy always hid out here. If he wasn't there then Lucille was right. _

"_TROY! TROY! TROY! DON'T LEAVE ME TROY! TROY! TROY!"_

_Gabriella sunk down to her knees and cried. Troy was gone and he was never going to come back. _

_A few days later it was time for the funeral. Gabriella stood by herself at the church. She didn't want to be comforted unless it was by Troy. She cried and cried. She slowly made her way up to the casket . When it was her turn to say goodbye she gasped. Troy didn't even look like him. He had no face. There were two black hole where his blue eyes were supposed to be. His whole nose was gone and the skin on his face had been remove, his face was pure bone, he looked like a skeleton…she looked down at the rest of his body and gasped. He was a skeleton. The love of her life was nothing more than a skeleton. _

"_AHHHHHHH TROY! NO!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She dropped down to her knees and just cried until she stopped breathing. _

* * *

><p>" Gabriella, Gabriella wake up!"<p>

Maria Montez was beginning to worry. Gabriella had been sleeping when she started to scream and now she wouldn't wake up and was hyperventilating. "Gabriella, Gabriella woke up right now!" She was shaking her daughter but Gabriella continued to cry and scream in her sleep.

"TROY! TROY! COME BACK TROY PLEASE COME BACK TROY!"

Sighing Maria didn't see any other choice. She grabbed Gabriella's phone and called Troy.

"Brie, Baby what's the matter?" a tired voice answered

"Troy it's Maria Montez. I need you to come over. It's Gabriella."

"What's wrong is everything ok?"

Through the phone Troy heard Gabriella screaming.

"TROY! TROY! COME BACK TROY!"

"Did you hear that?" Maria asked. "She's having some kind of nightmare and I can't wake her up."

"Yeah I heard. I'm on my way."

Troy and Maria hung up.

"TROY! TROY! HELP ME TROY! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME COME BACK!"

She was screaming, crying, and hyperventilating as she tossed and turned violently in her sleep.

"Hang on baby girl he's on his way." Maria soothed.

* * *

><p>A little bit later Troy arrived. Maria let him in and he ran into Gabriella's bedroom. He gasped at the sight. Gabriella was still screaming, crying, and hyperventilating as she tossed and turned violently in her sleep. Troy ran to her and pulled her tightly into his arms.<p>

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, I'm here. I'm here. Shhh." Troy soothed. "Wake up baby girl, wake up it's all right."

Suddenly Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me, right at me, right at me." Troy said taking her face making her look at him. When her big brown eyes met his blue eyes she seemed to stating calming down.

"There we go my princess. There was go, just calm down. You're all right. You're all right."

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered in a weak scared voice.

"I'm right here sweetie. I'm here."

"Troy, please don't leave me."

"I'll be here all night Angel. Just try and calm down take deep breaths."

The sound of his voice, the feeling of him rubbing her back, made her realize that it had all been a bad dream and that Troy really was ok. She started to calm down to just sniffles.

"My poor Precious Angel. Did you have a scary dream?" he cooed gently as he wiped the last bit of her fallen tears.

She nodded. "Scary is an understatement. It was worse than scary and there is no way that could be a dream. It was too horrible." She muttered.

"So a nightmare?"

"Still too horrible."

"Baby, whatever it is, it wasn't real. It was all pretend."

"It was so real, very real, too real."

"What happen Angel? Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok then you don't have to. I'm going to stay here all night. Just try and go back to sleep all right."

"Can you sing to me?"

Troy smiled softly and kissed her head. "Of course my sweetie."

Gabriella laid back cuddling close to Troy and closed her eyes. Troy softly started to sing. Gabriella fell back to sleep. Troy stroked her hair as Maria walked in.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"I'm glad you did. I'm just happy I was able to help. I wish I would have known what her nightmare was about."

"Maybe she'd be willing to talk about it in the morning, until then I called your parents. They know you're here and that you're spending the night."

Troy nodded. "Thank you Ms. Montez."

"You're welcome Troy. Good night."

"Good night."

Maria left the room. Troy settled down in bed. He kissed Gabriella and let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy staring at her.<p>

"Morning Wildcat." She muttered.

"Morning Brie. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, I don't ever want to feel like I felt last night again. It was awful."

"That must have been some nightmare. I think you were having a panic attack or something."

As Gabriella remembered the nightmare her eyes filled with tears and her breathing increased.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm here, I'm right here shhh, shhh, everything is ok." Troy soothed quickly.

The sound of his voice brought her back reality. "It was so horrible. It felt so real." She choked out.

"But it wasn't. It's wasn't real. Everything was fake."

"I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"It's all over. It's all over my sweetie. It was just a bad dream and nothing can hurt you anymore. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you?"

"Promise?"

"I promise you Gabriella Montez that I will never leave you."

Gabriella nodded and giggled when Troy kissed her eyes, kissing away her tears.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing away your tears what does it look like?" he asked.

She giggled and pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I'm such a baby. I'm sixteen and I still wake up crying from nightmares."

"Hey, you are not a baby. Everyone has nightmares, even my mother has nightmares sometimes."

"Why do nightmares like this happen Troy? Why did I see that?"

"Well what was your nightmare about?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands sniffing back new tears.

"Oh baby," Troy rubbed her back. "Was it really that bad?"

Gabriella nodded. "It was the worst, most horrible, most petrifying, nightmare I've ever had in my entire life…and I can't get it out of my head."

"Tell me what happen Brie, talking about your dreams sometimes helps make them go away."

"No, no, I can't. I can't!"

"Please baby girl. It will help you. I love you and I want to help you. Please."

"I can't. I can't remember, please don't make me remember. Don't make me remember Troy please, please."

"Ok, ok, shhh, shhh." Troy soothed. He pulled her into his arms hugging her close. "Ok, you don't have to remember anything. Just relax, take some deep breathes."

"I want to tell you Troy, really I do but I'm scared of remembering it. I'm scared of not being able to come back from it."

"You're scared you'll be pulled back into the land of your nightmares?"

She nodded.

"I'm right here I won't let that happen. I promise."

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok but I need you to hold me, really tight, really, really tight."

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her hugging her as close and as tight as he could without causing her pain. "Just take a deep breath and do the best you can."

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "It started out good, we were just fooling around…having fun."

"What were we doing?"

Troy honestly didn't care, he just wanted Gabriella to remember the good parts of her dream more.

Gabriella giggled. "You were tickling me because I said that Zeke was a better cook than you."

"That sounds realistic." He teased tickling her sides making her giggle. "What else happen?"

"You had to go home. Your dad wanted you to get in some practice before dark so you left. I was having dinner with my mom and your mom called sh-she said….she said…." Gabriella's breathing increased.

"Shhh, shhh, you're ok. You're ok. I'm right here. I'm right here." He soothed. He rubbed her back.

His touch was enough to reminder her that he was still there. She continued. "She told me you were dead. You had gotten into a car crash on your way home and you died. I didn't believe it at first. My mom and I went to your house. I went up to your tree house and you weren't there. I started to cry because I knew it was true."

"No, it's not true. I'm alive, I'm right here."

Gabriella turned and cuddled into his chest. She inhaled his scent and let that calm her.

"Then I was at the funeral. I went to the casket to say goodbye but you were pure bones. You were a skeleton. There was nothing left of you, only bones. I got so scared I just broke down and screamed and cried. That's all I can remember before I woke up."

"Brie that's terrible, I'm so sorry you had to see that. But I want you to know that it's not true. I'm alive and I'm ok, I'm not injured or anything. I'm perfectly 100% ok."

Gabriella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Why would I dream up something like that though?"

"Well, most nightmares come from thing we worry about." Troy told her. "Are you worried about me leaving you?"

"No…"

Troy just looked at her. She sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Sharpay told me you'd break up with me if I didn't have sex with you."

"You know that's not true. I'd never leave you."

Gabriella just shrugged. "No guy likes waiting Troy. If you don't get it from me, you'll get it somewhere else."

"Gabriella, I'm not like that. You know that. I don't care how long we have to wait, when and only when you're ready will we have sex."

Gabriella nodded.

"You know all this, why are you really worried about me leaving?"

Gabriella sighed. It was amazing how well he knew her. But she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd think she was crazy and overreacting.

"There is no other reason."

"Yes, there is, I can see it on your face."

She sighed again. Why did she even bother lying to him? He always saw right through her.

"It's his anniversary coming up. I just always get scared around this month, before I met you it was my mom I had nightmares about." She whispered.

Troy sighed finally understanding. Her father died in a car crash with her in back seat when she was 13 and it was coming up to the 3 year mark since his death within a few weeks.

"Baby, what happen to your father was horrible, and that you had to witness him dying, is even worse but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to me or your mother."

Gabriella just sighed. Her father had died in her arms while they were waiting for the paramedics to show up and Gabriella never got over the trauma of it all. Her father had been bleeding from…well everywhere covering Gabriella in her father's blood, and he ended up bleeding out in her arms.

"That's why you saw me as a skeleton, in your dream." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. The more she thought about it the more her dream made sense. Troy was right, her dream was a result of her fears.

"I just don't want to watch you bleed out in my arms…or even be reduced to nothing but bones. I love you so much and I can't live without you."

"Baby, I promise I'm not going to leave you. I will always fight my way back to you."

Gabriella nodded. She cuddled into his chest and let out a content sigh. She would make sure he never left her. She was going to make sure that if he ever died, she'd die with him. How was she going to do that? Well…she was never going to leave his side again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right so that was longer than my normal first chapters but I just felt like this was a good spot to end it. What do you think? Should I continue? Please let me know. **


	2. The Morning After

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for the great turn out guys. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Baby, I promise I'm not going to leave you. I will always fight my way back to you."<p>

Gabriella nodded. She cuddled into his chest and let out a content sigh. She would make sure he never left her. She was going to make sure that if he ever died, she'd die with him. How was she going to do that? Well…she was never going to leave his side again.

Just then Maria walked in.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for calling Troy last night Mom." Gabriella said.

"Of course, what was your nightmare about?"

Gabriella looked down.

"Brie, why don't you go shower. I'll talk to your mom about your nightmare." Troy said.

"Will you still be here when I get out?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course."

Troy kissed her head. Gabriella nodded and got up, and walked into her joint bathroom. Once the door closed Troy sighed.

"She dreamed I was dead. Then at the funeral I was nothing but bones." Troy explained.

Maria sighed. "She still isn't over what happen is she?"

Troy shook his head. "And I think the fact that his three year anniversary is coming up scares her even more."

Maria nodded. "Ever since he died, she had horrible nightmares like this. I guess I just never put the pieces together."

"It's all right. She was trying to hide it."

"Sounds like Gabriella."

Troy just smiled.

"Well, when you two are ready, I have breakfast for you on the stove."

"Ok, thank you Ms. Montez. "

Maria walked out.

Troy sat down on the bed as she waited for Gabriella.

A little bit later Gabriella walked out.

"Hey beautiful."

He walked over to her and hug her. "You smell good." He teased sniffing at her neck.

"Hey," she giggled shrugging her shoulder. "That tickles."

Troy smiled and kissed her neck before pulling away.

"You better get in the shower too. We don't want to be late for school."

"As much as I'd love to, I need to go home. I have all my stuff there."

Gabriella suddenly went white.

"All my school stuff is there and I have all my clothes at home too. If I showered here I'd have nothing to change into. So I need to go home but I'll be back in about an hour to give you a ride to school."

"No…" Gabriella whimpered suddenly. "Troy don't go."

"Baby, I'll be back in an hour."

"No. No don't leave me!" Tears filled her eyes and she started to shake. She quickly ran into his arms and clung to him tightly. "Don't leave me Troy, don't leave me."

"Baby it's ok. I'll be back in an hour. Maybe sooner, if I shower fast."

"NO! You can't leave me!"

"Brie, I'll be right back."

"No!"

Troy sighed. He kissed her head and gave her a hug. "Baby, I just have to go home, shower, get dressed, grab my books, and come back. It shouldn't take me more than an hour."

"You can't leave me."

"You won't be alone. Your mom is still here. She had breakfast all ready for you."

"NO I want you!"

"What's going on in here? I can hear Gabriella screaming all the way in the kitchen." Maria asked as she walked into the room.

"Mom, make Troy stay. Tell Troy he can't leave." Gabriella said.

"Honey, Troy needs to go home and get his stuff. You'll see him at school."

"NO! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Gabriella screeched.

"Baby, Brie, what's going on with you?" Troy asked.

"You can't leave me, you can't. Please stay." She whimpered quietly. She buried her face in Troy's chest.

"You think it's an after effect of her nightmare?" Maria asked.

Troy nodded. He rubbed Gabriella's back and kissed her head. "I can just take her home with me. The from there I can take her to school. If it's all right with you of course."

"Sure, it's just for the day anyway. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Maria said and walked away.

"I hope so." Troy muttered. He kissed Gabriella one last time. "Hey Princess, want to come home with me?"

Gabriella looked up and smiled. It was like nothing had happened. "Sure, sounds great."

Troy smiled and took her hand. Together they left the house. Troy had a good feeling this wasn't going to be over in just one day.

Everything at his house went great. He was ready to leave in one hour just like he said.

Finally they arrived at school and everything started to seem normal again. Maybe Maria was right. Maybe Gabriella would be fine tomorrow.

After first period it was time for them to split up. Gabriella had math and Troy had practice, which normally wasn't a problem but today…it was huge problem.

* * *

><p>They walked to Gabriella's class room.<p>

"All right baby girl, this is your stop."

"Can you come in with me?"

"Sure."

He walked her inside and over to her normal seat, next to their other friend Taylor.

"Have a good class Angel." Troy kissed her head and walked out the door.

Just as he reached the doors to the gym arms went around his waist and a face was pressed into his back. Troy sighed. He had a feeling this was going to happen but he hoped it wouldn't. He turned around and hugged Gabriella to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You left me." She whimpered.

"Baby, I was only going to be in the gym."

"You left me."

Troy sighed. He kissed her head. "Why don't you come hang out with me in the gym?" he said.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at him. "Ok, sounds like fun."

It was amazing how Gabriella could be so sad and scared and then a second later when he agrees to let her stay with him she's fine, like nothing ever happen.

* * *

><p>They went inside. The coach was sick today so it was up to Troy to lead practice.<p>

"All right guys, let's warm up a bit. Find a partner and practice your passing." He ordered.

He turned to Gabriella. "Go sit on the bench sweetie. After practice we can get some lunch all right?"

"OK Troy."

She went over and sat down…just like that, no tears or anything. She was perfectly fine. If Troy didn't know any better she'd swear nothing was wrong with her. He looked to the guys and went over to start practice. Again everything went by as normal.

Even at lunch things were normal. Gabriella laughed and had fun with their friends just like always and the rest of the day things were normal.

Even after school everything was normal. Gabriella wasn't clingy or anything. It was like none of what happen this morning went on and it was just a normal day. Maybe Troy was just being paranoid, maybe it was just a one day thing. He even spent the night at her house one more time just to be on the safe side.

The next morning Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully next to him. It had been a busy morning last morning but now everything was back to normal…right? He kissed her head and gently stroked her hair. "Brie, Hey Princess wake up."

She muttered something and went back to sleep. He chuckled. "Come on sleepy head we need to get ready for school."

She just groaned. "Ok, fine you leave me with no choice." He started to tickle at her sides making her giggle and start squirming.

"Ok, ok I'm awake." She giggled.

He laughed and stopped. "Ok, sleepy head, why don't you get in the shower. I've got to get home but I'll meet you back in one hour."

Just like that Gabriella's entire attitude changed. She went deathly white and started to shake uncontrollably. "I-I'm sor-sory I di-didn't wa-wake up plea-please don-don't lea-leave me." Gabriella stuttered.

Troy sighed. It was in that moment that he knew this was not going to just be a 24 hour thing. Gabriella wasn't getting better in time she was getting worse.

"Baby girl, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. I just need to go home and change."

Gabriella sniffed and her eyes filled with tears. "Yo-you don-don't lov-love me an-anymore."

"NO Gabriella that's not true I love you very, very much!"

"Th-then wh-why ar-are you leav-leaving me!"

"Baby, I'm not leaving you leaving you I'm just going away for a little while then I'll come right back."

"NO! You're just saying that. You're going to leave and I'll never see you again!" Gabriella said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Troy sighed and pulled he into his arms hugging her close. "I'm not leaving Princess. I'm staying right here with you. I'm right here. Shhh, shhh." He said gently rubbing her back.

There was nothing he could do to help Gabriella through this and he hated it.

"All right Angel, why don't you go shower. I'll wait out here and when you're finished we can go to my house so I can change?"

"Just please promise me you won't leave." She whimpered.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She sniffed and nodded. She climbed off the bed and grabbed her clothes. She gave one last look to Troy before going into the bathroom and closing the door. Troy sighed. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He got up and left the bedroom. He went into the kitchen to see Maria.

"Morning Maria."

"Morning, how is Gabriella this morning?" Maria asked.

"The same as yesterday. She's scared to death of me leaving her side."

"She hasn't gotten any better?"

"Nope, what can we do?"

Maria sighed. "Look Troy, she's done this before. Every year on the month of her father's anniversary she gets like this. It's best to just let it run it's course. Next month after the anniversary is over she'll be fine. Right back to normal. For now just let her do her thing."

Troy wanted to argue back but he heard the shower turn off and knew he had to get back to Gabriella so he just nodded and headed back. Either Maria was in denial about Gabriella even having a problem or she really believed something like this would just fix itself.

He sat down on the bed just as Gabriella came out.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Handsome." She giggled.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

He got up and took her hand. They grabbed her stuff and left the house. They stopped at his house before heading to school.

The closer they got to the school the more Gabriella started to shake. She knew what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Almost just like the day before Gabriella fine all through first class, it was after class they had a problem.<p>

"Wait out here a second sweetie." Troy said to her.

He went inside her classroom and saw Taylor. He went over to her.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, Gabriella had a really bad nightmare the other night of my dying and now she's being really clingy."

"So that's why she ran out of her yesterday?"

"Yeah, she came to the gym to be with me. Anyway I was hoping you could help me keep an eye on her today, try to keep her here with you."

"Of course, no problem."

"Thanks."

Troy went back over to the door.

"Come here Princess."

She walked into his arms. He smiled and kissed her head. He walked with her over to her normal seat. He lifted her up and sat her down on her chair next to Taylor.

"Taylor's going to be with you today so you aren't alone. I'll see you after class."

He kissed her head and walked out of the room. Gabriella started shaking.

"I'm really glad you're here Gabriella. You missed a fun class yesterday. Mr. Thomas put a math problem on the board and the first person to solve it correctly go two giant bags of candy. Between you and me we're bound to win. The problem is already up on the board come on let's see if we can solve it."

Gabriella didn't even hear her. Her eyes were glued to the doorway…the last place she had seen Troy.

_Gabriella's thoughts_

_He's just going to the gym, he's just going to the gym. He'll be fine. He'll be right back. He's just going to the gym, what's the worst that could happen to him? Suddenly she envisioned Troy getting knocked to the ground hitting his head on the ground hard and blood pooling around him. Nobody seemed to notice. _

_End Gabriella's thoughts. _

Gabriella gasped and jumped from her chair and ran to the gym. She threw open the door and sighed in relief when she saw Troy was just fine. She took a seat on the bleaches and watched him play basketball.

* * *

><p>After practice was over Troy noticed Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. He smiled and went over to her.<p>

"Hey, you little sneak." He teased. "How did you get in here without me noticing you?"

She smirked and blushed. "You'll never know, it's my secret."

"Oh really?" he smirked. "Well if you won't tell me will you tell….the tickle monster?"

"No, no, no!" Gabriella said quickly.

It was too late Troy started to tickle her stomach making her break out into giggles. She squirmed around trying to push him away.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok then."

He moved to her sides and she laughed harder.

"One more change or I'm going to your underarms."

"Sto-stop." She choked out.

"Only if you tell me you're big secret."

"Ok, ok!" she laughed.

Troy stopped.

"I was very quiet…plus when you get so focused on a game the world could come to an end and you wouldn't even know it." She teased.

"Can't argue with you there. Ok, how about this question what happen to math class?"

"Um….it ended early?" it was more of a question.

"Baby, please don't lie to me. Why did you really leave math class?" Troy sighed.

"I missed you." She said innocently.

Troy smiled, he had such a hard time being stern with her when she spoke like that.

"I missed you too Princess but if you miss anymore class time you're going to fail."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to come make sure you were ok. I didn't want you to leave me."

Troy sighed. He loved her and she was really starting to worry him.

"Angel, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I don-don't wan-want yo-you to lea-leave me." She stuttered trying not to cry.

"Brie, I'm never going to leave you. I just had practice then I was going to see you again right after."

"If you survived practice!" she cried.

Troy sighed, now he understood why she was so scared of being without him. In her dream he died when she was away from him, so now in her mind if she was away from him for too long something was going to happen and he would die.

"You could have hit your head on the floor and bled out."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have, at least I would have been there to save you!"

"Baby, the odds of that happening are very low. I promise you, I promise you Gabriella Montez I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to ever leave you."

Gabriella just started to cry. Troy took her into his arms hugging her close.

"Shhh it's all right."

"Don't leave me Troy, don't leave me."

"Ok, baby I won't leave you. I promise. I'm right here."

Just then Taylor came inside and went over to them.

"I figured she'd be in here."

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Brie just wasn't comfortable without me."

"Well, I've got some M&Ms if you guys want to share."

"OOO Candy." Troy said like a little kid.

Gabriella giggled. She reached for a hand full of candy. Troy did the same. "Thanks."

"Sure, you two coming to lunch?"

"Yeah, I just got to shower but you two can go." Troy said.

Gabriella clung to him tighter and whimpered.

"It's just a shower baby girl. I'll be fine I promise."

"You promised."

Troy sighed. He felt like he was betraying her by leaving her when she was so scared.

"Ok, how about this, you can wait here and I'll go shower, then when I come back we can go to lunch?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I'll stay here with you." Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay."

Troy kissed Gabriella once more before running off to the showers. Gabriella continued to eat her candy.

"So, the match problem ended up being real easy. It was actually a mind trick problem. The question was 2+2=, and everyone else was so confused by it, like they thought he was kidding so they didn't even attempt to solve it but I did so I won."

Gabriella giggled. "Sounds like Mr. Thomas to me. He's always doing stuff like that. You're always winning too."

Taylor giggled. "You've won some too. You know…Gabriella you really should come back. It's a lot of fun and you're missing it. Even Mr. Thomas said he missed you correcting him all the time."

Gabriella sighed. "Taylor, Troy, is way more important than math. I have to be with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"It was just a nightmare though. It doesn't make it real."

Gabriella just popped anything M&M into her mouth. Taylor sighed.

"Ok, fine I'll drop this for now."

"Thank you."

"Oh hey, I wanted to ask you my parents are out of town and they said I could invite the gang over one night so I'm not all alone and since today is Friday I was wondering if you wanted to come sleep over."

"Just me…or everyone?"

"Everyone, but the guys can only stay till eleven."

"Sounds like fun. I have to check with my mom but I'm sure I'll be able to go. Should I rent a movie?"

"Nah, I've got plenty, plus it's the guys turn to pick a movie so we will spend most of the night with our faces buried in pillows."

Gabriella giggled. "True…although I'll have my face buried in Troy's chest."

Taylor giggled. "That's true."

Troy walked back out smiling at the two girls giggling.

"Hey Ladies."

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled running into his arms. "Taylor is having a sleepover tonight are you going?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!"

"Come on now I'm hungry."

They all laughed and headed to the lunch room. Troy didn't know what Taylor was planning with the sleepover but he knew it was somehow a ploy into helping Gabriella detach herself from him. He just hoped it would work. Otherwise he didn't know if Gabriella was ever going to recover from this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you guys think Taylor's plan is? Will it work? Also I'm not a fan of horror movies so I need a good horror movie for them to watch at the sleep over. Maybe something that involves a girl losing her boyfrined in a tragic way or something. I don't know just something to really scare the girl but really scare Gabriella and making her more clingy to Troy than she was before. Any ideas are welcome guys thanks :)**


	3. The Sleepover

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to everyone who suggested movies. You really helped me a lot. :) **

* * *

><p>Later on that evening everyone was at Taylor's house the girls were at the table doing mani pedis and the boys were in the living room playing video games. So far things were going great, Gabriella had been spending most of her time with the girls.<p>

"I still don't understand why you girls put that stuff on your nails?" Chad said.

"It makes them look better." Taylor answered looking at her freshly painted nails.

"Yeah but if a girl has ugly fingers a little nail polish isn't going to change that."

"Oh please Chad, stop being such a guy. You will never understand why we do the things we do. Just like we will never understand how you boys could have so much fun playing those stupid game where are you do is blow people up."

"It's fun."

"Well so is painting our nails."

Chad just shook his head. Taylor laughed and went back to painting Gabriella's toes.

"Thanks for having us all over Tay, I needed a night with friends." She said.

"I could tell, how are you feeling anyway?"

She shrugged. "Better. I just…I don't know I felt so weird and scared before. I guess all I needed was friend night huh?"

"Yep, friends make everything better."

Gabriella just smiled and Taylor and Troy shared a smile. Maybe Gabriella was getting better. Taylor's plan had actually worked…hadn't it?

Troy wasn't paying attention to the game and the next thing everyone knew Chad yelled "YES I SHOT TROY IN THE HEAD AND HE'S DEAD!"

"WHAT!" Gabriella shrieked.

She stood up nearly knocking Taylor over.

Troy sighed. Chad and his big mouth.

"Baby, I'm not really shot. Just in the game."

Gabriella looked at Troy than to the tv.

"Oh…I knew that. I…I knew that really I knew that."

She sat back down and blushed. The others laughed at her thinking she was just fooling around. Troy knew better. He got up and went over to her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Good, because you have nothing to worry about." He told her. "Chad is never going to actually shoot me in the head."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…" she shrugged not knowing how to explain it.

"It's ok sweetie. As long as you know that I'm never going to leave you."

"I do know that Troy."

"Do you believe it?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Do you believe me Brie, huh do you believe?" he asked tickling her toes.

She squealed and yanked her foot away from Taylor. Taylor smacked him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Troy can't tickle someone when someone else is painting their toes it messes the other person up."

"Yeah now I have a long line of paint going down my foot thanks Troy." Gabriella said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Any time Brie."

"Oh and Troy….yes I do believe you."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. He went back over to the couch to continue his game. After a few more minutes Taylor said. "All right Brie, all done."

Gabriella smiled at her now light blue covered toe nails. "Thanks Taylor."

"Sure, go on and sit by Troy I'll be over in a minute."

"Ok."

Gabriella got up and went over to Troy.

"Hey Baby, how's the game going?"

"Chad is kicking my butt."

"It's payback man, you kick my butt in basketball I'm kicking your butt at this." Chad said.

"Want me to give it try?"

"You really want to play?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I can't make any promise I'll be any good but I can give it a try."

"Yeah, bring it on Brie!" Chad said.

Gabriella smiled and took the controller from Troy.

"What do I do?" she asked him.

Chad started to laugh harder. "This will be way too easy. I'll tell you what; we will make this real quick. We will play to ten points. The first to get wins."

"Ok."

"Move the thumb stick, to move your character to shoot hit the back button and to throw a bomb hit the other back button. To jump hit A got it?" Troy said.

"I guess so."

"All right Gabster ready to go down?" Chad asked.

Gabriella just nodded. The game started and before Chad knew it she had the first kill.

"Lucky shot." He muttered.

Gabriella just giggled. She had a plan and it would not fail. A couple more minutes passed and Gabriella had five points, Chad had zero.

"Chad stop letting me win." Gabriella said.

"I'm not trying to." He muttered.

All the others had gathered around now to watch to see who would win.

"Chad you better catch up. Five more points and you lose." Troy chuckled.

"I will, I will not lose to a girl!"

The game continued and before Chad knew it the words GAME OVER flashed across the screen and the score came up. Gabriella-10 Chad-0.

'WHAT!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

Gabriella giggled innocently.

"How did you do that? No one can beat Chad at this game." Taylor laughed.

"My father and I used to play this game everyone weekend. He taunt me all kinds of tricks and stuff to always get the winning kill." She answered.

"Will you tell me what they are?" Chad asked.

"Nope. My secret."

Chad growled. "Troy tickle her!"

Troy laughed. "No. Nice job Brie, I knew you could do it."

They shared a high five.

"Wait a second you knew she'd play before?" Chad asked.

"Of course, I knew she could beat you so I let her play for me."

"You…you two cheated!" Chad cried out.

"Sorry Chad, looks like you did just lose to a girl." Troy said.

"A very pretty girl too." Gabriella giggled.

Chad growled. "That's it!"

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked in playful fear.

Troy stood and blocked Gabriella from Chad.

"You're going to have to go through me first." Troy said.

"All I was going to do is tickle her." Chad said.

"Only I get to tickle Gabriella."

"But she deserves it!"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll take you down." Chad said.

Troy laughed. "Bring it on man."

Chad brought his fits up and started punching in the air.

"Come on Troy, punch me, come on bring it on man."

Troy just smirked and reached out and plucked out a piece of Chad's hair. He screamed like a little girl and pulled back. Everyone started to laugh.

"No Sally!" Chad cried.

Troy dropped to the floor laughed. "You…you named your hair?" he choked out.

Everyone was on their backs laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Sally will never grow back now."

Chad ran into the bathroom. Everyone just continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Finally the laughter calmed down and Troy sat back down on the couch. Gabriella cuddled into his side.<p>

"Thanks for protecting me Wildcat." She said.

"Anytime my Lovely girl."

Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I think we better get the movie started." Taylor said looking at her watch. "If we want to watch to before eleven."

"Sure, which movie is it?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know guys pick tonight."

Gabriella groaned. She looked at Troy with her best puppy dog face. "Pwease don't pick a scary movie Twory."

Troy groaned. He could never say no to her puppy dog face. "Brie!" he whined.

She giggled. "Yes?"

"You're so mean."

She giggled again. "I know but you love me anyway."

"All right, you win. I'll see what I can do."

Troy kissed her head and got up before going over to the movies with the other guys.

Chad came out of the bathroom and went back over to the movies. His goal was to pick the worst movie to get Gabriella back for tricking him. Troy tried talking him out of it but there really wasn't anything he could do.

"Got it." Chad said holding up the movie.

Taylor groaned. "The Unborn? Seriously Chad, couldn't you have picked anything else?"

"What's wrong with The Unborn?"

"My parents watched it and they said it was really scary."

"I know." Chad smirked.

Taylor groaned. "Why that one?"

"Why not this one?"

"We just can't watch that one." Taylor said.

She knew Troy didn't want the others to know what was going on with Gabriella and Taylor also knew at the end of that movie the girls boyfriend died and this was last thing Gabriella needed to see. She was finally being normal and this movie would push her over the edge. She's been paranoid enough lately.

"Chad, please just pick another one." Taylor said.

"Ok, let's have a vote, raise your hand if you want something else." Chad said.

All the girls raised their hands.

"All right so that's three, raise your hand if you want The Unborn." Chad said.

All the boys raised their hand except Troy. Chad sighed.

"Troy, you're the deciding factor. It's three, three you need to vote."

Taylor looked to Troy she had a look in her eyes that told Troy not to pick that movie. He got up and went over to her.

"What's going on? You have that look?"

"At the end of that movie the girls see her boyfriend dead. Gabriella is finally being normal Troy, this will send her over the edge."

Troy nodded. "I vote we watch something else."

Chad groaned. "Fine, I'll pick another one. But we are watching another one no matter what it is."

Troy and Taylor just nodded. Chad pulled out another one. "Prom Night, Chad are you trying to send Gabriella into a mental house?" Taylor muttered.

"What happens in that one?" Troy asked.

"The girl finds her boyfriend after his throat has been slit."

"Think we can get him change his mind again?"

"Doubt it. Just hold Gabriella real tight."

Troy nodded and went back over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. Chad put the movie on but then turned off all the lights. Gabriella whimpered softly.

"Shhh I'm right here. I'll protect you." Troy whispered.

As the movie started Gabriella buried her face in Troy's chest.

Chad gave an evil laugh and grabbed Gabriella's ankle. Gabriella screamed and clung tightly to Troy.

"Chad stop it!" Troy growled.

The movie started and everyone was quiet. Gabriella didn't even need to see the movie to know what was happening. She could tell by all the screams she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>They made it pretty far into the movie, it was almost over when Troy felt wetness on his chest. He looked down to Gabriella to see she was shaking a bit. "Brie…" he whispered softly. He gently lifted her face from his chest and gasped. She was so scared just from what she was hearing she was literally crying.<p>

"OH Brie." He cooed. He leaned over and turned on the light.

"Troy!" Chad whined.

"Guys, we need to turn the movie off. Gabriella is hysterical." He said.

"It's almost over, the ending is the best part." Chad said.

"Not really." Taylor muttered.

"They catch the killer and kill him." Chad said.

Everyone heard a scream from the TV and turned to see what had happen. Gabriella's eyes went wide as she watched the girl cry over her boyfriends dead body. That was enough for Gabriella. She burst out crying and buried her face into Troy's chest clinging to him with everything she had. Troy sighed. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh, I'm right here, shhh" he cooed gently rubbing her back.

Taylor turned the movie off and turned back on the big light.

"It was just a movie. No need to get so upset." Chad said.

"Next time we're picking the movie." Taylor said.

"Great some cheesy chick flick." Chad muttered.

"It's better than a movie that scares Gabriella so bad she's hysterical." Troy said.

He sighed. He was hoping Gabriella would want to stay tonight at eleven when he had to leave but now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes Gabriella calmed down and stopped crying. She looked up at Troy.<p>

"I hated that movie, I never want to watch it again."

"We don't have to. Look, the guys have tortured you and the girls enough tonight so why don't we turn on something that won't give you girls nightmares." Troy said.

"Like what?"

"Something with Zac Efron in it." Troy told her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know what is he in?"

Gabriella giggled. "High School Musical 1, 2 and 3, Charlie St. Cloud, Hairspray, The Derby Stallion, 17 again Me and Orson Welles and…."

"OK, ok I get it." Troy laughed.

"17 Again is the funniest." Taylor said.

"Ok, let's put that on." Troy said.

"Yeah, you girls can watch that. It's time for us men to leave." Chad said.

Gabriella looked to Troy. "You're leaving?"

"I can't spend the night. Taylor will get in trouble. You just stay here and have a fun night. I'll come by in the morning to get you."

"No Troy don't go."

Troy sighed. "Baby, you're going to watch Zac Efron go enjoy it."

Gabriella shook her head. "I love you more than Zac Efron. I'll never watch him again I promise just don't leave me."

"Baby, me leaving isn't a punishment. If I stay here Taylor could get in trouble. I don't want to leave but if I don't Taylor will get in big trouble."

"Ok well I'll come with you then."

"And miss the sleep over with the girls?"

"I don't want to leave you."

Troy sighed. "Baby…."

Taylor cut him off. "Troy, just let her go. I had hoped by this time she'd be having so much fun and be too distracted think about you leaving but thanks to Prom Night that's the only thing on her mind." Taylor said.

Troy nodded. Taylor was right. Gabriella was being normal again but after seeing the movie she had been clinging to his side again. He knew if he left she'd either cry hysterically until he came back or just run after him.

"Ok baby, why don't you go pack up your stuff and say your goodbyes."

Gabriella nodded and walked away. Troy sighed. He had really hoped this worked. Now Gabriella was even more scared of him dying on her.

"What are you going to do now? Where are you taking her?" Taylor asked.

"Back to my house, if I take her to her house I'll just have to spend the night, then in the morning when I have to leave she'll freak out so I'm just going to take her to my house. She's got enough over night stuff for one stay so she can use that. I'll call her mom once we get there. Thanks for trying."

"I just wish I could have helped."

"I think it was working but then she saw the movie and it just knocked her back into her fear."

Taylor nodded. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how she is."

"I will Tay, thanks for your help."

Gabriella came back with her bags.

"Ready my Angel?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "Bye Taylor."

"Bye Gabby."

Troy and Gabriella left the house. Taylor sighed. She knew eventually something was going to happen that would involve Troy being away from Gabriella for a few hours and when that did Gabriella was going to reach her breaking point. She just hoped Troy could help her before that happened.

* * *

><p>When they reached the house Troy smiled at Gabriella sleeping. He parked the car and turned it off before stepping out. Reaching inside he grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into his arms carrying her inside.<p>

He brought her upstairs into his room and set her down on the bed. After tucking her in he went downstairs to talk with his parents. It was then he found out some news that were about to change things.

"Honey, Gabriella can't stay here another night tomorrow. You need to come home for dinner by yourself." Lucille said.

"But why?"

"You know I've had my teaching license for years now and just never did anything with it right?"

Troy nodded. "Well, there is a school of special needs children that are hiring and they are thinking of hiring me. The Principal of the school is coming over for dinner tomorrow now so we can talk and discuss this. He also wants to meet my family so I need for you to be there. It's a family thing Troy, Gabriella needs to stay home with her mother and you're needed to be here."

"Mom, that's going to be harder than you think."

"Troy, I understand you two have been spending a lot of time together, I mean you've hardly left each other sides but you can handle one night apart."

Troy sighed and nodded. He knew there was no point in arguing with his mother. Now all that was left to do was tell Gabriella…but how? He went back up to his room and cuddled next to Gabriella. Hopefully things went ok tomorrow. If not…well he knew things would not end well for Gabriella. He just didn't know how badly it was going to end up being

* * *

><p>The next morning when Troy woke up he smiled as he saw Gabriella staring at him.<p>

"Morning Beautiful." He greeted.

"Morning Mr. I'm going to snore and keep my girlfriend awake all night." She teased.

"I do not snore." He said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Say I do not snore or you're going to be punished."

"But you do snore."

"All right that's it."

He rolled onto his side bringing Gabriella closer to him and wrapped his arm around her stomach and gently moved his hand under her shirt and started to squeeze the sides of her stomach. Gabriella started giggling as she twisted around trying to get away. She tried fighting his hands away but he was too strong.

"Ok, ok you do not snore."

"Thank you."

Gabriella giggled as he stopped tickling her. "You're welcome."

"You want to shower first?" he asked.

She groaned. "I don't want to move." She cuddled into his side and he laughed.

"Baby, I've got a busy day, we need to wake up and get ready."

"Troy." She whimpered burring her face in his side. "I know what's happening tonight."

Troy sighed. "Ok, let's spend all morning together all right. Just you and me and then tonight your mom can pick you up so when you leave you'll known I at home and I'm safe."

"No. I don't want you to be alone. What if that guy coming ends up being a murderer and ends up killing you and your mom and dad. He could slit your throats just like in that movie we watched last night."

"Baby, that was just a movie. It wasn't real. None of those characters really died or got hurt. That won't happen to me. I promise."

"I can't trust that won't happen. If I stay I can protect you."

"Brie, you know I'd love for you to stay but my mom wants it to just be the three of us."

"I'll be a good girl." She whispered softly.

Troy's heart broke. She sounded like a scared child.

"Baby….hey let's not talk about tonight all right. It's still early we've got lots of time. Why don't we go play some basketball. You may have been able beat Chad but I can promise you can't beat me."

"You're on." Gabriella smiled instantly.

They both rushed outside. They played three games. Troy won once, Gabriella won once so the third was the tie breaker. Gabriella knew she wasn't going to win so instead she grabbed the ball and took off running.

"Hey that's traveling!" he cried running after her. "That's really bad traveling!"

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around making her break into giggles.

He set her down and they stared into each other eyes breathing deeply.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy."

They both leaned in and kissed passionately.

The spend the rest of morning and afternoon together laughing together and having fun.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Gabriella convinced Troy to drive her home and even managed to convince him to walk her inside. Now all she had to do was convince him to stay. Little did she know Troy had called Maria and told her he'd need help keeping Gabriella calm tonight.<p>

"Troy please stay. Just another few minutes." Gabriella begged clinging tightly to him.

"Baby, I need to get home. I promise I will get there safely and I'll even text you when I get there."

"No!"

"Princess I promise everything will be ok."

"NO, NO NO!" she screamed.

Maria walked out from the kitchen. "Gabriella, Troy needs to go home. You will see him again tomorrow now come on let him go."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Maria walked over and pried Gabriella off Troy. Troy kissed her head. "I love you sweetie. I promise I'll be ok."

With that he walked out of the house and just like that Gabriella lost it.

"NO! NO! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY! NO! NO! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY!"

Gabriella started gasping dangerously and shaking uncontrollably as she screamed and cried hysterically.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO TROOOOOOOOOY!"

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez calm down right this second you're going to stop breathing if you don't calm down." Maria ordered.

Gabriella just continued to break down. Maria gasped as Gabriella's face started to change colors from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh my gosh. Hang on Gabriella."

Maria raced out the door with Gabriella and jumped into her car. She sped down the road on her way to the hospital. She just hoped she made it there in time before Gabriella passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN before any of you ask no Gabriella is NOT going to die. This just had to happen for her mother to realize she has a real problem that has to be dealt with. Also I never watched Prom Night I'm too big of a wimp to watch horror movie so if I got some of the facts wrong I'm sorry. What do you think Maria will do to help her daughter? Will she call Troy during this important meeting? Review and share your thoughts :)**


	4. The Newest Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY THIS PLOT! I got so many amazing reviews so I decided to update again. Enjoy this next chapter:**

* * *

><p>Maria raced out the door with Gabriella and jumped into her car. She sped down the road on her way to the hospital. She just hoped she made it there in time before Gabriella passed out.<p>

Maria quickly rushed Gabriella into the hospital.

"Please help! My daughter isn't breathing!" she cried.

A nurse ran over with a gurney. Maria laid Gabriella down onto it.

"What happen?" the doctor asked running over.

"She's been suffering from separation anxiety with her boyfriend and he just left her and she is freaking out. Please you have to help her!"

"We will do our best!"

The doctor started to wheel her away as he shined the light in her mouth. Gabriella was tossing and turning trying to avoid their touches.

"NO! NO! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY!"

"Miss please calm down." The doctor said.

"NO! NO! TROY! TROY!"

Gabriella lashed out and smacked one of the doctors knocking the light from his hand.

"What the…. Miss calm down right now!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WANT TROY! I WANT TROY!"

She kicked and kicked and smacked and smacked until she ending up kicking one of the nurses to the ground and punching one of the doctors in the face.

"That's it we need to restrain her." The doctor said.

It took about ten nurses to get Gabriella restrained. Five on one side five on the side. Gabriella wasn't going down without a fight. She struggled and she screamed and she kicked she wouldn't give up until she had Troy back.

"TROY! TROY! HELP ME TROY!" she screamed.

Suddenly she screamed when something sharp pinched her skin and before long she fell into a deep sleep.

The doctors and nurses sighed. They were able to get the restrains on her wrist before leaving the room.

Maria sat in the waiting room crying into her hands. Her daughter like most had gone through phase of separation anxiety, it was mostly right after her father died but she got over after a few weeks and it was never this bad before. Why was now so different?

"Miss…" The doctor said.

Maria looked up. "How is she?"

"We were able to calm her down."

"Thank you, may I see her?"

"First, you should know she kicked one of my nurses and punched me in the face so we had to restrain her. Even that was a struggle so we had to sedate her. Now I am not trying to tell you how to be a mother but I think it would be best for your daughter if you called this Troy boy and had him come to the hospital because when she wakes up again and she doesn't see Troy it will be the same process all over again. We can't keep sedating her. Also here is a number of a physiologist, she can help Gabriella with her separation anxiety"

The doctor handed Maria a small business card. Maria took it and put it into her pocket.

"Thank you. I will call Troy."

"When you are ready you may go see her. She is in room 214, she is heavily sedated so she won't wake up for a few hours."

Maria nodded. She took out her phone and sent Troy a text.

_I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to be disturbed tonight but Gabriella lost it after you left. I had to take her to the hospital please Troy she needs you. _

Maria sighed as she shut her phone. She just hoped Troy got the text message.

* * *

><p>At the Bolton house, Troy was sitting at the table with his parents and this other man bored out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella, he heard her screaming as he left and he just hoped she had calmed down by now. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the whole world for leaving her like that but he didn't have a choice, his mother needed him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked to his parents to make sure they weren't looking and took it out. It was a text from Maria. He quickly opened it. His eyes went wide when he read the message. He knew he had to leave.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I just got a text message from my girlfriends mothers, she's in the hospital and I really need to leave." Troy said.

"The hospital is she all right?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I really need to go."

"Of course you must go, please do not let me stop you." The man Kevin Sanders said.

"Thank you, but please don't blame my mother. She is a wonderful women and great with kids. She would be a great teacher."

With that Troy ran out the door.

"Well…." Kevin said. "I've seen all I needed to see. Lucille, welcome to the team. I look forward to seeing you in my office Monday morning."

"What? Just like that?"

"Lucille, when I said I wanted to meet your family, I really meant I wanted to see your son, if a women can raise a child well, they have what it takes to be a teacher. You're son is very polite, brave, strong, and very dedicated to the women he loves. I can't think of any reason why you shouldn't be a teacher, if you can raise a strong son like that you have what it takes to be a teacher."

"Thank you so much sir, I promise I will not let you down."

"Now, go."

"Huh?"

She looked to her husband Jack confused.

"You son just rushed to the hospital to be with his girlfriend, he must be scared, he needs you. We are finished here so go."

"Thank you so much."

Jack and Lucille rushed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Troy finally arrived at the hospital. He rushed to the front desk.<p>

"Gabriella Montez please."

"Are you Troy Bolton?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"You're girlfriend created quite the commotion tonight. She kicked one nurse in the stomach and punched the doctor in the face."

"I'm sorry, she normally isn't like that."

"I know, I've dealt with worse. She is in room 214. Her mother is in there."

"Thank you."

Troy quickly rushed through the hospital until she reached the right room. He quickly went inside. Maria was sitting by Gabriella's bed side. She looked up when he entered.

"Troy, thank you for coming. I'm so sorry I had to call you."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. How is she?" he asked going to her other side.

"They had to sedate her and restrain her."

"I heard she kicked one of the nurses and…."

"And punched one of the doctors yes. She was so upset Troy. I've never seen her like this before. She wasn't breathing, she was just screaming and screaming."

"I never should have left her." Troy sighed. He reached up and stroked Gabriella's hair.

"Actually I'm glad you did. It proved to me that Gabriella does need help, this isn't going to just go away on it's on. I got the number of a physiologist, and hopefully she can help Gabriella."

Troy nodded. "When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, the doctor said not for a few hours but I hope she wakes up sooner."

"Me too."

"I'll give you some time alone with her."

Maria walked out of the room. She saw Jack and Lucille running over.

"Maria we heard about Gabriella how is she?" Lucille asked.

"She's ok now."

"What happen?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know how much Troy has told you but Gabriella has been dealing with separation anxiety with him. So tonight when he left she just lost it and she stopped breathing so I rushed her here. She had to be sedated and restrained. It was so awful."

"I'm sorry, I thought they were just being clingy boyfriend and girlfriend I didn't know Gabriella was so attached to him."

"It's not your fault. I should have noticed the signs. I wish I had done something sooner."

"It's never too late. What can we do to help." Jack asked.

"Well, I got the number of a physiologist but I doubt Gabriella will go. She hates doctors, she blames them for killing my husband. She's actually really scared of them."

"What if we give her choice…." Lucille said a plan forming in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Well, she wants Troy, that's when she is the happiest and most content right?"

"Yes."

"Maria, how would you feel about letting Gabriella spend a few nights with us, and then Troy can spend a few night with you."

"I wouldn't mind that but how is that going to help?"

"The only way we will allow that to happen is if she agrees to get help. If she doesn't get help….she can't see Troy again until she does."

"So…her seeing Troy is like a reward for getting help?"

"Yeah, and then with the help of the physiologist she won't be so scared of being without him."

"I like that idea….do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a try."

Maria nodded. She's try anything to get her real Gabriella back.

* * *

><p>Back with Troy he was just watching Gabriella sleep as he gently stoked her hair. He got so much enjoyment out of watching her sleep. He didn't know why but he just did. He looked down at her hands and sighed. He hated seeing her restrained to the bed. Looking to the door he saw no one coming. Now that he was there Gabriella wasn't going to be lashing out anymore, so why keep the restraints on her.<p>

Gently he un restrained her from the bed.

"There we go my Princess that must make you feel better."

He stroked her hair and leaned up to kiss her forehead. She stirred. "Troy…"

"I'm right here baby girl. Everything is ok."

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy. She smiled. "Hi." She said sleepily.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." She muttered.

"Everything is ok now. You can sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Where is here?" she asked.

"The hospital."

Gabriella whimpered.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm right here and nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

"Can you hold me?"

"Of course."

Troy climbed into the bed with her and held her close to his chest tightly wrapped in his arms. She cuddled into him and fell back to sleep. Now she could rest peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up and looked around. She was still in the hospital. She whimpered and cuddled herself closer to Troy. She hated hospitals. She didn't trust doctors. If doctors really did save people why didn't they save her dad? Why didn't they get there before he bled out in her arms?<p>

She felt Troy squeeze her tighter and she relaxed. If Troy was there nothing could hurt her.

"You're safe Princess. Go back to sleep." Troy muttered.

"I can't. I'm not sleepy." She said.

Troy opened his eyes and saw it was morning.

"Morning Angel."

"Morning Wildcat, how was the meeting last night?"

"Good I guess. I had to leave early."

"Why?"

"You don't remember what happen last night?"

"I do…I just didn't want you to be mad because I made you leave."

Troy laughed. "I'm anything but mad. I was bored out of my mind just sitting there."

"Oh…then you're welcome." She giggled.

"There is that beautiful sound. I missed it so much."

She smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweet heart."

Just then the parents entered.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"We were just discussing Gabriella and what happen last night." Lucille said.

"We've all been able to come to an agreement and a way to help Gabriella." Jack said.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"The two of you will be switching back and forth through houses. During the week day you'll be at our house so I can take you two to school. Over the weekends you two will stay with Maria. Gabriella can spend as much time with you as she wants." Jack explained.

"What's the catch?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella has to agree to something."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"You need to agree to see a physiologist to help you overcome your separation anxiety with Troy."

"That's it? If I agree to it I can see Troy any time I want to?"

"Yes."

"All right I'm in."

"Really?" Maria asked.

"I'll do anything if it means I get to stay with Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Ok, great I'll go call the doctor and also see about getting you out of here."

Maria walked away.

"Now, because the two of you are dating and now living under one roof there will be rules." Jack said.

"I know dad, door opened at all time. No monkey business." Troy said.

"And no sleeping in the same bed."

"What? But Dad Gabriella sleeps better with I'm with her. If I'm not there she's going to have nightmares and it will make this worse."

"Troy, the two of you are under one roof, if she has a nightmare you can go comfort her but I will not allow you two to be in the same bed." Jack said. "It will only tempt you to do other things and I will not allow it!"

With that Jack left the room. Lucille rushing behind him to calm him down.

Troy sighed. He looked to Gabriella. She had a look of fear on her face.

"Oh baby, please don't be scared. I promise you'll be safe at my house. I'll sing and stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'll go back into my own bed. I promise. I won't leave until you feel safe ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her head. "Can I hear one of those beautiful giggles?" he asked.

Gabriella just smiled at him. "I'm not in the mood to giggle."

"Well you better be otherwise I'll have to force one out of you." He kissed her ear a few times. "I know how to make you giggle." He told her. "It's only a matter of time before I get one out of you." He kissed her ear again this time gently blowing cool air at the same time.

Gabriella quickly pulled away and giggled.

"Gotcha" Troy smirked and did it again.

Gabriella giggled and giggled until Troy finally stopped.

"Are you satisfied now?" Gabriella teased.

"Yep. Thank you."

She giggled. "I love you so much Troy."

"I love you so much too Gabriella."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Now that Gabriella was getting help, things were going to be a lot better….weren't they?

* * *

><p><em>Before Gabriella knew it, it was time for her first meeting with the doctor. She went inside and sat down on the couch. Troy was waiting outside for her. <em>

"_So Gabriella, your mother tells me you're scared of being away from Troy. Why don't you tell me why."_

"_Well, I had this really scary nightmare and in it Troy died. So now when he leaves me I get scared that it's the last time I'll ever see him." _

"_That does sound scary. Well, Gabriella just because you are with Troy doesn't mean you can protect him from death." _

"_I could always try and maybe I can prevent him from getting hurt." _

"_Yes, you can always try but you won't be able to do it. That nightmare you had Gabriella. It wasn't just a dream. It was your future. Troy is going to die and you aren't going to be able to stop it. He is going to die a slow and painful death and all you will be able to do is watch helplessly." _

_Just then she heard Troy scream. She gasped and quickly ran out of the room. She gasped again when she saw Troy on the floor, his throat at but slit and Richard Fenton, the killer in Prom Night was standing over his dead body with a knife in his hands laughing evilly._

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat up in bed with a gasp. She looked around and sighed. It was just a nightmare. She gasped and jumped startled when there was a loud BOOM outside. She hated thunderstorms, especially when she was alone. She quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall to Troy's the hospital they had gone back to Troy's house and spent the day there. Gabriella had fallen asleep in the guest room from Troy singing to her but that was the last thing she remebered. She guessed Troy left so they didn't get in trouble.<p>

The light was on so she knocked and peeked her head in.

"Troy?" she whimpered

Troy looked up from his basketball magazine and saw her.

"Brie, baby what's the matter?"

"Troy, I had another nightmare and…."

As thunder hit again Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh sweetie, it's just a thunderstorm, come here." Troy said.

Gabriella quickly ran over to him and climbed into bed with him. Hiding her face in his chest.

"You're safe my Princess. You're safe. It's just a thunderstorm it can't hurt you. Why don't you tell me about your nightmare?"

"You died again." She whimpered.

"Oh baby." Troy cooed gently hugging her closer to him and rubbing her back. "I didn't die. I'm right here."

Gabriella sniffed back the tears. "I was at the doctors just like normal but the doctor kept saying weird things like that I couldn't protect you and that you were going to die and I wasn't going

* * *

><p>to be able to stop it. She said the nightmare I has was my future and that you were going to die a very slow and painful death. Then I heard you scream so I came running out and you were dead. Richard Fenton had slit your throat."<p>

"Stupid Prom Night." Troy muttered. "Baby it was only a nightmare. Nothing bad is going to happen at the doctors I promise. I'll even go in with you. That way you can know I'm safe."

Gabriella nodded. She cuddled into his chest. She cried when thunder hit making the house shake.

"Shhh, shhh sweetie, shhh, shhh." Troy soothed.

She sniffed as he cuddled closer to Troy. "I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't want to be alone."

"You can stay here as long as you want to sweetie. If you feel safe here with me, than here is where you will stay. I love you and I want you to feel safe. Don't worry about my dad. I'll handle him. Plus as long as we don't do anything and we keep the door opened it should be just fine."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into Troy falling back to sleep.

"I hope…" Troy muttered to himself.

He knew Gabriella was scared now of going to doctor because of her newest nightmare and he was worried that she would never get over this. He also knew he had to find a way to convince his father to allow them to sleep together otherwise the nightmares would never go away. If that happened Gabriella would never get better, she'd only get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN any thoughts on how things will go at the doctors will it be worse than her nightmare or better? Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Also just so everyone knows now I do not plan on making this story very long at all 7 chapter at the max but we will see how it turns out. Leave a review and share your thoughts on Gabriella's visit with the doctor. **


	5. A Better Understanding

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>The day of Gabriella's appointment she was shaking. She hadn't been able to get that nightmare out of her head. The only reason she was still going was because she knew if she didn't she'd never be able to see Troy again and she couldn't handle that.<p>

They walked inside and over to the counter. Gabriella was gripping Troy's hand tightly.

"Gabriella Montez, to see Dr. Black." Troy said.

"I'll page the doctor just sit down."

Troy and Gabriella took a seat.

"Baby, I'm losing the feeling in my fingers." Troy said.

"Sorry." She said softly and let go of his hands.

"It's ok, I know you're scared but don't be. Everything is going to be just fine. I'm going to come in with you and everything will be fine."

Gabriella just nodded. She wouldn't believe him until they both left there with all their limbs attached.

A doctor walked out. She had long black hair she was dressed in a nice sun dress with a white lab coat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You must be Gabriella. My name is Dr Robin Black."

"HI." Gabriella said shyly.

"Who is this young man with you?"

"Troy Bolton."

"You must be the boyfriend."

"Yes, that's me. May I come in with you?" Troy said.

"That's up to Gabriella."

"Yes, I want Troy to come with us."

"Ok, then he can come but Gabriella if I allow Troy to come back with us, you can't hide behind him. You still need to speak ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

They all walked into the back room. Troy and Gabriella took a seat on the couch. Robin walked in and closed the door. She took a seat on the chair. She grabbed her clipboard and a pen.

"All right, so Gabriella why don't we start with why you're here?"

"Because it's the only way Mom, Mrs. And Mr. Bolton would let Troy stay with me."

"Why do you want Troy to stay with you so much, are you two having problems?"

"No, we're in love." Gabriella answered looking at the floor.

"I don't see the problem then."

"Me neither." Gabriella shrugged.

Troy chuckled. "May I cut in?"

"Sure."

"Gabriella has been real clingy lately and the other night when I couldn't be with her she freaked out so bad she ended up in the hospital because she stopped breathing, so my parents agreed that I could stay with her as long as she needed me, if she agreed to come see you."

"Oh, I understand now. All right. Thank you Troy. Gabriella why have you been so clingy to Troy?"

"I love him, I want him to be with me." She answered softly.

"Why does the thought of being without him make you so upset that you stop breathing?"

"I can't protect him if he isn't with me."

She crawled onto Troy's lap and curled up kind of like a cat. Troy stroked her hair.

"I see, and what are you protecting him from?"

"From dying."

"Oh…and why do you believe Troy is going to die? Does he have an illness?"

"No, Troy is very healthy." She said as she drew random lines with her finger on his knee.

"So why would he die?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He just might die."

"Why are you suddenly so scared of him dying?"

"Because daddy died." She answered softly, so softly no one heard her.

"What did you say sweetie?" Troy asked

But Gabriella didn't repeat it.

"Gabriella, if you don't talk sweet heart I'm going to have to leave." Troy said as he rubbing her back.

"No!" she whimpered and curled into him more.

"You've got to talk sweetie, I'll stay but as long as you speak. Tell Dr. Black why you're so scared I'm going to die."

"Daddy died. I don't want Troy to follow in his footsteps." Gabriella answered.

She curled up even more. She reminded Troy of a snail or a turtle, trying to curl as far into her shell as possible so no one could see her.

"How did your father die?" Dr. Black asked.

"Car cash, I was in the back seat, daddy bled out in my arms." Gabriella answered.

She didn't like this so much anymore. She didn't like these questions.

"That's horrible Gabriella, I'm so sorry you had to experience that, but what makes you so sure Troy is going to die like your father did?"

"You told me so." Gabriella whispered.

"When did I do that?"

Now Dr. Black was really confused.

"You said Troy was going to die a slow and painful death and I would be helpless to stop it."

"Gabriella, when did I say that?"

"Baby, that wasn't her. That was the nightmare doctor not this one." Troy soothed.

"Nightmare doctor?" Dr. Black asked.

"Well, one of the rules of us staying together is we can't sleep in the same room and Brie likes being with me at night and when she isn't she has nightmares. A few nights ago she had a nightmare about coming here. You were working with a killer and you kept Gabriella locked up in here so she couldn't stop the man from killing me out in the waiting room."

"Ah, so did this clinginess happen to, start after a nightmare where you died?"

"Yes, actually it did."

"Ahhh, ok see now this is starting to make more sense. Gabriella, do you know why you had that nightmare?"

"Because daddy's death is coming back." She answered softly.

"What?"

"The anniversary of her father's death is coming up in a couple of weeks. This is the anniversary month. She normally gets a little clingy around this month but it's normally towards her mother and it's never been bad enough that she's ended up in the hospital.

"Why is now so different Gabriella? Why is it Troy now instead of your mother?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Come on sweetie, just tell the truth." Troy soothed.

"Troy's been there for me…..mommy's been….mommy has been ….working a lot."

"So, normally you go to your mom for the comfort you need during your father's anniversary but because she'd been working so much you want to go to Troy for comfort yes?"

"Yes."

"But because of that nightmare you had, you feel scared you're going to lose Troy and now you won't have anyone to comfort you?"

Gabriella sat up and looked at the doctor. "Yeah, that it."

She honestly had no idea why she was acting the way she was but it seemed natural. Dr. Black was telling her just what she was feeling deep down just too scared to say out loud.

"That's where is the problem comes in. You wanting to be with Troy to help you grief is fine, but getting so upset when he has to leave that you end up in the hospital…that isn't healthy. That's why you're mother wanted you to come here.

"I know and I know it was just a bad dream but it felt so real and I guess I just got scared that history was going to repeat itself. I know nothing is going to happen to Troy when he leaves me but I just… I don't know how to explain it….I just feel upset and scared when he leaves me."

"Next month are you still going to feel the need to cling to Troy?"

"I'm always going to want Troy but I won't need him as much next month. I just need him this month."

"That's what I thought. Gabriella you feel upset and scared when Troy leaves because you're grieving this month and he makes that process easier for you. When he leaves you know you're going to be alone because your mother has been working so much so you try and make him never leave you. That nightmare jut gave you a reason to keep him around so you could hide what you're really feeling."

Gabriella nodded. It was all starting to make sense. She knew wanted Troy with her a lot this month she just couldn't understand why, she had assumed it was because of the nightmare which caused her to cling more than normal but now she understood it was because she was grieving for the loss of her father and that she just wanted Troy around for comfort because her mother has been working a lot.

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. Thank you Dr. Black."

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad I could help. Now I want you to try and spend some time away from Troy, I don't mean a lot of time but maybe just go shopping with your friends and let Troy stay home. You can still see him at night if that makes you comfortable but just so you're not clinging to him 24/7."

Gabriella nodded. "I understand. Thank you Dr. you've really helped me."

"It's my pleasure, thank you for being honest Gabriella, you and Troy are free to go. Is your mother here?"

"She's coming to pick us up….Dr. Black please don't tell her what I said to you." Gabriella begged.

"Gabriella, I don't think you need to come see me anymore. You're grieving young women who just wants to stay with your boyfriend during your time of grief, I don't see anything wrong with that. Of course if you feel you need to come talk to me about it you're always welcome to but I need to tell your mother this. I will not tell her what you confined in me about why you're clinging more towards Troy but I do have to tell her something."

"Ok."

They both stood up and went back to the waiting room. Gabriella called her mom to tell her they were done.

* * *

><p>They sat down on the chair as they waited.<p>

"Troy, I'm sorry. I've been so clingy to you just because of a nightmare."

"Hey, you never have to be sorry for being clingy. Plus what Dr. Black said made a lot of sense, to me as well. Even before that nightmare I've noticed you being a little more clingy than normal, I just didn't think much of it. You don't want me close because you think I'm going to die, you want me close to comfort you while your grief for your father. It wouldn't be any different from last month except this time your mother has been throwing herself more into her work so you no longer felt like you could count on her. The nightmare increased your fear of being without me and made me leaving you seem worse than it really was but the truth is Gabi, it was all in your head, you let that nightmare take over and your fear starting running your life."

Gabriella nodded. What Troy was saying was true, but she still felt ashamed for the way she acted so she looked down towards her hands.

"Hey," Troy said. He gently lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "We all just assumed that it was nightmare causing you to be clingy and we believed you didn't want me to leave because you thought I was going to die, but the truth is you've been clingy since before the nightmare and the nightmare just made it harder for you to leave me. Once you get over that nightmare I think you're going to be just fine."

She shook her head. "No, I won't. I still need you."

"Ok, after you get over that nightmare and the anniversary of your father's death passes you will be fine."

She nodded. "I think so too."

"As long as we keep you away from scary movies." He teased poking her stomach.

She giggled. "I really didn't want to leave the sleepover, in fact I was planning on staying. After the movie, when I saw the ending scene when her crying over her boyfriend, it scared me and I realized I needed you."

"Taylor and I noticed you being more yourself that day too."

"I guess the nightmare made me more paranoid than normal which added to my clinginess."

"I'll make you a deal, we can spend every night together from now till next month but you have to spend some time during the day to hang with the others….without me."

Gabriella looked nervous. He chuckled. "It's just for a few hours. We can still spend nights together so you don't have anymore nightmares, deal?"

She nodded. "Ok, it's a deal."

Troy looked at his cell phone. "Your mother is late."

"Still at work." Gabriella muttered.

Troy sighed. "Baby, why didn't you tell me what was going on with your mother?"

"I didn't want you to pity me and feel like you 'had' to hang with me so I didn't feel abandoned by my mother."

"Baby, I would never just hang with you out of pity, I love you and I love spending time with you. If you would have told me about your mother I could have helped. "

Gabriella shrugged. "Too late now."

"It's never too late. Gabriella I think you should tell you mother how you feel."

"No, because the reason she's burring herself into work is because of the same reason I'm clinging to you."

Troy sighed. "If we don't address it soon, she may never realize it's hurting you."

"No, my mom can't know about what I told you or Dr. Black, promise me you won't tell her. Promise me Troy!"

"Ok, ok, I promise. I won't say anything."

"Good! So I'm going to have the girls over tomorrow to hang out, do you want to join."

"It's a sleepover?" he asked.

"No, just to hang out watch a movie….do girl stuff."

"Are you going to invite the others guys?"

"Of course, they tortured us with that movie, now it's our turn to torture them with a Zac Efron movie."

Troy laughed. "Sure, I'll be there but you have to promise me you won't pick High School Musical."

"Why not?" Gabriella pouted.

"You want the honest truth?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You know their drama teacher Mrs. Darbus?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well….she scares me."

Gabriella burst into laughter. "You're scared of Mrs. Darbus."

Troy nodded.

Gabriella just laughed and laughed.

"Ok, it isn't that funny." Troy muttered.

"Yes, yes it is." She laughed.

"Stop laughing or I'm going to punish you."

"How are you going to do that?"

Troy just smirked. He started to tickle her. She shrieked and burst into giggles squirming around on the chair trying to get free.

"Tell me you're sorry for laughing or I'm going right to your underarms."

"I'm sorry for laughing."

"Good now promise you won't tell anyone."

"No!"

He moved up to her underarms and she screamed.

"OK! OK! I PROMISE!"

Troy laughed and stopped.

They both just giggled when the door opened and Maria walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, business meeting took longer than I thought. So what did she say? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine." Gabriella answered softly.

Dr. Black came back out.

"Ah, you must be Maria Montez, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, how is Gabriella?" Maria asked shaking her hand.

"Just fine, actually we've come to an understanding."

"Great what is it?"

Dr. Black explained to Maria what they had figured out.

"Oh….well perfect." Maria said.

"Gabriella and I made a deal too. We're going to spend every night together until next month as long as Gabriella spends some time with her other friends away from me." Troy explained.

"Great, let's get home. I've got a business meeting in one hour." Maria said.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She and Troy followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maria drove back to Troy's house.<p>

"If you're fine like the doctor says you are, dropping Troy off at home should be a big deal right?" Maria asked.

"Right" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy kissed her head. "I love you Angel." He climbed out of the car and went inside. Maria drove away. Gabriella started shaking a bit but she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and smiled as she saw it was from Troy. She opened it,

_Cheer up, just because we can't see each other doesn't mean we can't communicate . Now smile! _

Gabriella smiled softly. She sent him a response back.

_You always make me smile Troy I'm ok, though. Just going to go home and relax. Thank you for coming with me today. I love you so much. _

A couple minutes later he wrote back.

_I love you so much too. I'm glad we went to see Dr. Black it gave us both a better understanding of what's been happening. I'm just glad she could help you. _

Gabriella smiled and typed back.

_I'm still a bit worried about tonight Troy, what if I have another horrible nightmare? _

She let her mind wonder, what if that happen. Would she go back to clinging to him non-stop? What would happen to her? She got a response back from Troy and smiled. He always knew how to soothe her worries.

_Hey, we still have our deal. This is just for a few hours Tonight you will be snuggled up in my arms as I hold you close and sing softly in your ear as I gently rub your back. _

She sent a response,

_That sounds wonderful. I can't wait. What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?_

She chuckled when he responded with only three words.

_Basketball with Dad. _

Giggling quietly to herself she responded back to him.

_Should have figured that. Well I just got home so go play basketball with you dad and have fun. I'll just be home hanging with my mom for an hour before she leaves. I love you and thank you for everything. _

_I love you too baby girl. Don't thank me, I did it because I love you. Have fun with your mom. _

Gabriella closed her phone and looked to her mother as she stopped the car in front of the house.

"Well, what are you waiting for get out." Maria said.

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused.

"Get out of the car. I need to leave."

"But I thought we had an hour before you needed to leave?"

"I've got a million things to do to prepare for this meeting. You need to go inside."

"So why couldn't I hang with Troy?"

"You've been spending too much time with that boy. He's going to get bored and annoyed with you being so clingy to him. Just go inside and read a book or something, you always read when you're alone. I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up. You've got school tomorrow"

"Bu-"

"No, no buts Gabriella, go I'm late."

Sighing Gabriella got out of the car and made her way inside. She looked to phone ready to call Troy. She sighed and put her phone down. He was playing basketball with his father, why would she ruin that for him? Plus her mother was right Troy would get annoyed with her being so clingy.

She went into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She snuggled her pillow and started to cry, she was now officially all alone and she hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what's going to happen next? Any ideas or thoughts? Will Troy figure out what happen and come to her rescue or will she end up crying herself to sleep? Let me know what you think. **


	6. Neglected

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to thank MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18 for her great idea for Troy finding out Gabriella's alone. Also just a small warning towards the end of this chapter there will be some Chad bashing, it's not bad nor will it happen in the next chapter but I just wanted to warn everyone now.**

* * *

><p>She went into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She snuggled her pillow and started to cry, she was now officially all alone and she hated it. Instinctively Gabriella reached for her phone and speed dialed Troy. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of anger and she had to let it out. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! WHY DO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT WORK THAN YOU DO ABOUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE DADDY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! WHY! WHY! WHY!" As Gabriella screamed she punched her pillow over and over again.<p>

She had no idea that everything she had just yelled had been recorded onto Troy's voicemail on his phone. Gabriella collapsed worn out and continued to cry. "Why doesn't anybody love me anymore!"

With that Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the car with Maria, she took out her phone and dialed a number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Lucille it's Maria."

"Oh, Hi Maria, is Gabriella ok?"

"She's fine why?"

"Well, when Troy came in alone I figured you were trying to get them apart and that Gabriella was upset?"

"Nope, according to her doctor she's fine. She's just a grieving daughter and next month everything will be fine."

"You don't believe that?"

"At first but after what happen the other night no, there is no way Gabriella can be fine."

"Well, yes but we did have a deal, Gabriella went to talk to the doctor and she could stay with Troy. Why are you breaking that promise?"

"If she is as fine as the doctor said she is, leaving Troy shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, how does she seem to you now, is she upset?"

"I don't know I'm not with her."

"Wait, so you dropped off Troy, then dropped Gabriella at home….where are you?"

"On my way to work, I've got to make money somehow."

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello? Is anybody there, hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here sorry. Listen Maria I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"All right bye."

Lucille hung up the phone and sighed. She finally understood where Gabriella's separation anxiety was coming from. She wasn't blind, she was a mother and she could tell when a child was suffering from neglect. Her clinginess to Troy had nothing to do with her nightmare, it has to do with the fact that Maria's been neglecting Gabriella and she wants to be with someone she knows will love her and care about her. She had to tell Troy. She went to the back door but stopped. Troy and Jack were laughing as they played basketball together. She really didn't want to interrupt them. Plus…it wouldn't be so horrible for Gabriella to spend some time alone…right?

* * *

><p>Outside Troy shot the winning point and panted smiling at his father.<p>

"Told you I could beat you." He said bending down with his hands resting on his knees.

"You're getting good Son, real good. I'm proud of you. One day you're going to play for the Lakers."

"No, I think I'll coach at East High first." Troy smiled. "I want to be just like my father."

Jack smiled and they two men shared a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bud."

They broke apart. "All right go ahead."

"Go ahead what?" Troy asked.

"Call Gabriella, I know you've been wanting to do that ever since you got home."

Troy chuckled. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He looked confused.

"It's off, it must have died, I didn't charge it last night. I better go charge it back up. Thanks for the game dad."

"Anytime Bud, I enjoyed it."

"Me too….even if you are getting rusty."

As Troy said that he ran off. Jack laughed and shook his head. He went back inside to find his wife sitting at the table crying into her hands.

"Lucille, sweetheart are you crying?"

He quickly went to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I just got off the phone with Maria. Jack I found out why Gabriella has been so clingy to our son and now I feel like a monster for keeping them apart."

"Hey, hey, hey, you aren't a monster. You had no idea Gabriella's separation anxiety was this bad."

"You don't understand Jack, there is a real reason for Gabriella to be like this. It's not just the nightmare she had."

"Then why is it?"

"Jack, Maria has been neglecting her. That's why she want Troy so badly."

"What, how do you know this?"

"Maria went from picking Gabriella and Troy up from the doctors, to dropping Troy off here, then dropping Gabriella off back home and leaving her alone to go back to work. I can assure you that isn't the first time she's left Gabriella alone before. "

"You could be right, we need to tell….."

"MOM DAD!" Troy screamed.

They both rushed upstairs. Troy was sitting on his bed, his cell phone was plugged into the charger but open on his dresser, on speaker.

"Listen to this message from Gabi."

He hit the replay button and Gabriella's voice sounded through the phone. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! WHY DO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT WORK THAN YOU DO ABOUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE DADDY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! WHY! WHY! WHY!" There was rustling that was heard before Gabriella's broken voice spoke once more. "Why doesn't anybody love me anymore!"

After that they line went dead.

"That's awful, I don't think Maria realizes what she's doing to her." Lucille said.

"I have to help her, mom, dad, Please how do I help her?" Troy begged.

He was on the verge of tears. He hated listening to that message and knowing he hadn't been there to comfort her killed him inside.

"Go get her Troy, go get her and bring her here. She can stay with us for a couple days and…and don't worry about the sleeping situation. I trust you both, as long as the door stays open."

"Thank you dad. I promise we won't break the rules."

Troy jumped from bed and ran out the door and to Gabriella's house. They really didn't live that far from each other.

He quickly got there and rushed to the back. He knew Gabriella wouldn't answer the door. He climbed up the tree and onto her balcony.

"Please be unlocked, please be unlocked." He begged as he reached for the door handles. He twisted them gently and the opened. He walked inside and Gabriella laying on her side with her back facing him.

"Brie…Brie, sweetie….Hey baby girl it's me."

Still no response. He went over to her and saw she was sleeping but it was anything but peacefully. There were tear stains all down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and red. He could tell she had been crying for a real long time. He reached out to gently stroke her hair, hoping to give her some comfort. The second he touched her she whimpered. He pulled his hand back not sure what he had done.

"No, no, no." she said quickly.

She rolled onto her back.

"No, no, Stop, stop it please."

She rolled back onto her side. She started to kick her legs, as if she was trying to run.

"Get away! Leave me alone!"

She rolled onto her back once more as she started to thrash around in the bed.

"No! Get away from me! I have to save him! I have to save him!" she screamed.

"OH no, not again." Troy said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT! TROY ISN'T DEAD! TROY! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed in her sleep.

"Brie, Brie, wake up I'm right here. Brie, wake up." Troy said shaking her.

Gabriella jerked at his touch and shot up in bed. She panted as she looked around her room. Finally her eyes landed on Troy. They widened as she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm right here. Shhhh, you were just having a bad dream. I promise sweetie. I'm right here, I'm right here." He soothed hugging her close and rubbing her back.

Maria may have thought that keeping them apart was helping Gabriella but all it was doing was making this worse. The more nightmares she had about him dying the more she'd cling to him.

"It was just a bad dream baby, You're safe. I'm safe, we're both safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Suddenly Gabriella pulled away, she wiped her eyes and climbed off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be spending time away from you. I don't mean to be annoying."

Troy turned to face her on the bed. "What told you, you were annoying or that you had to stay away from me?"

"You did." Gabriella sniffed. "You said I had to spend some time away from you."

"OH baby, I just meant for a few hours plus I promised I'd always come to see you during the evening."

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I don't mean to. You can leave if you want."

She grabbed a tissue from her desk and wiped under her eyes.

"You're right," Troy said as she stood up from the bed. "I can leave. I can freely leave this house anytime I want to…" He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "But, I don't want to leave. I'm very happy just being here with you. I don't find you annoying at all. Whoever told you that is an idiot."

Gabriella turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Who told you, you were annoying me?"

"My mom."

"Why?"

Gabriella shrugged. "She said she was saving me because the more I cling to you the more annoyed you get and the more you'll want to break up with me."

"That's isn't true. I love you, even when you cling to me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Gabriella hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too Gabriella, clingy or not."

She pulled away and they shared a kiss.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Gabriella looked confused. "I am home."

"No, your home is a place where people love you and care about you. You don't have that here. Come to my house my parents said it's ok. My dad even said you can sleep in my room with me."

"Do they know?"

"My mom figured it out, and told my dad."

Gabriella sighed.

"It's ok sweetheart. They just want to help."

Gabriella nodded. She went into her closet and grabbed her suitcase and started to pack.

"You can bring a movie for tonight too if you want. I don't have many Zac Efron movies at my house." He said.

She giggled. "I'd be surprised if you did. Especially if you had High school musical, with your fear of Mrs. Darbus and all." She teased.

"Ok, ok, ha-ha very funny." Troy sad sarcastically. "Just pack up before I decide to punish you for that little comment."

She giggled again. Troy was so happy she was feeling better again. He hated hearing her so broken before.

Once she was finished packing she grabbed her bags and went over to him. "I'm ready, I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying so I just packed enough for one night." She said softly.

"That's perfect. We can discuss living longer with your mom tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I just feel sad." She said.

Troy hugged her close. "Let's get you home. I'm sure you'll feel better there."

She nodded and followed Troy out the door.

* * *

><p>When they got home Gabriella was still kind of shut down. Troy went inside and to his surprise all their friends rushed over. Gabriella gasped started and hid behind Troy.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"You're dad called us, he said Gabriella needed a friends day and fast." Taylor said.

"She does, thank you for coming, but as you can see Gabriella is still a bit shut down, so just give her some space and let her get comfortable first." Troy said.

Gabriella came out of hiding. "Hi guys." She said softly. "Thanks for coming. Sorry if I'm a bit shy."

"It's ok, Gabriella, you don't have to worry around us. Do you want me to paint your toe nails again?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Gabriella nodded a small smile on her face.

"What are us guys supposed to do?" Chad asked.

"We can play some basketball." Troy said.

"Yeah and we can do our nails outside so you can be close to Troy." Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded thankful for such a good friend like Taylor.

Everyone moved outside. The girls sat at the table as they guys played basketball.

"So, are you sleeping over?" Gabriella asked.

"No, because it's a school night we all have to leave by ten." Taylor said.

"That's understandable. We still have to make sure we get to torture the guys tonight with a chick flick before they leave."

Taylor nodded. "Of course, which movie do you think we should watch?"

"I brought Hairspray." Gabriella said.

"That might be good. I brought Charlie St. Cloud."

"I like that one too."

"I guess we can leave it up to the guys to pick, either way they're going to be tortured" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella nodded and giggled with her.

* * *

><p>A little later Taylor was finished with her nails and they had dried. She looked over at Troy and giggled as he shot the winning point…again. She went over and hugged him. He hugged her back.<p>

"Good job Wildcat." She giggled.

"Thanks baby. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, only if I get to be on your team."

"No!" Chad said. "He's good enough on his own."

Troy laughed. "He's right, let's do a free for all first, than we can do a teamed Game."

"Ok but….I'm still going to win." She said.

"Bring it on Brie."

The three of them played a quick game and in the end yes Gabriella ended up winning. She giggled at their shocked faces.

"Let me guess, your father taught you to play basketball?" Chad asked.

She just nodded. "Every weekend."

"Is there anything your father didn't teach you?"

Gabriella had to think about it for a minute. "Football, no one in my family was ever good at football."

"Really?" Chad smirked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, football is actually really fun, you get to tackle people….like this." Chad said.

He gently tackled Gabriella to the ground.

"Chad easy!" Troy growled. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Gabriella just giggled. "I'm fine Troy, he didn't hurt me. Plus I can just do this."

She reached up and messed up his hair. He gasp.

"Oh that's it Montez you're going down!" He pinned down her and started to tickle her. Gabriella screamed and burst into giggles.

"Stop!" she giggled squirming around on the ground.

"NO! You messed up my hair. You're going to be punished."

"Troy help!"

Troy laughed and got down by them. He grabbed Gabriella by the wrist and held them over her head. Chad laughed. "Sweet thanks Man."

"No! Troy!" Gabriella laughed harder as he moved to her sides. He tickled them up and down making Gabriella laugh harder.

"Sorry Brie, but you should know better than to mess with Chad's hair." He chuckled.

"Chad stop! I'm sorry!" Gabriella laughed.

"No, sorry isn't going to work either." Chad said.

Chad moved to the side of her ribs, right before the start of her underarms. Gabriella screamed and started trying to kick her legs but Chad had them pinned down. He was way too close to her most ticklish spot for comfort.

"Careful, Chad, Gabriella gets breathless really quickly when you tickle her underarms." Troy said.

He knew from experience. The very first time he had ever tickled her she laughed so hard she almost passed out.

"I'm not at her underarms….yet."

Chad stopped to let her catch her breath. "Do you really want me to stop tickling you?"

"Yes!" Gabriella gasped.

"Then you have to tell me one secret you have on how to beat someone during a game of basketball."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Troy said.

"She hasn't told you?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I've never been able to get her to speak."

"And you never will." Gabriella said.

"I'll start tickling you again." Chad warned.

"I don't care. I promised my dad I'd never reveal his secrets."

"I've got an idea, let's switch." Troy said.

Chad moved and grabbed her arms, holding them over her head and Troy went sit on her legs pinning her down. Gabriella gulped. Chad wouldn't break her but Troy could easily make her talk. Troy chuckled. "Are you going to tell us?" he asked. "If you don't your underarms will suffer. You know I know how to make it tickle the most."

Gabriella giggled shaking her head. She would pass out from laughing too hard if she hard to. She would never reveal her father's secrets. Not even her mother knew them.

"All right then, you leave me with no choice"

Troy started to tickle her left underarms with both his hands and then blew a raspberry on the other rubbing his beard against her as well. Gabriella screamed in laughter. She jumped, jerked, wiggled, squirmed, anything to get away but it was no use. She was laughing so hard it was actually mute, except for gasps of breath here and there. Troy stopped knowing she wouldn't be able to speak at all.

She panted. "Ok, ok I'll tell you both. Just let me go."

Troy stood, and Chad let her go. She stood up too. "Ok, the secret is….traveling is…." She paused for a second. "Really bad!" she laughed and took off running. They both ran after her. "Get back here cheater!" Chad yelled.

She ran back to the table. "Taylor help." She squealed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Troy and Chad are chasing me and if they catch me they're going to tickle me."

"Sorry, but my nails are wet." Taylor teased.

Gabriella gasped and looked behind her. Troy and Chad were catching up fast. She ran back inside and up the stairs and into Troy's room. She was about to run into his closet but Troy grabbed her around the waist making her squeal. He blocked the closet door and Chad was blocking the window.

"That wasn't nice Ms. Montez." Troy teased.

"Ok look, if you guys want the honest truth here it is: I'm never going to tell either of you my secrets strictly because I promised my father I'd never reveal them to anyone. It was something private we shared together and I'm not betraying him by telling you. Please understand it has nothing to do with you guys I just can't betray my father like that."

"Yeah but….your father isn't here so he'd never find out. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Chad said.

Gabriella bit her lip, sure it was true her father wasn't here but he didn't have to rub it in.

"I mean…he's dead isn't he? So…even if you did tell us…he wouldn't know about it."

"I hate you!" Gabriella said as tears of hurt sprung to her eyes.

"Chad!" Troy growled.

"What, it's true!"

"That doesn't mean you have to say it. Plus I was just teasing her I really didn't care about finding out."

"I wasn't."

Troy just shook his head. "You couldn't have said anything more hurtful to her Chad." He went over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "If Gabriella did tell us anything her father would know about it because he's always watching over her."

"It's true, is it not? Her father is dead, he isn't living on this earth anymore. So technically he would never know. Plus it's just a basketball secret it's not like it a personal secret. What is the big deal?"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy she ran from the room and back down the stairs. Troy growled. "You didn't have to say that to her."

"I don't understand , it's the truth."

"Yeah but you didn't have to say that to her one week before her father's anniversary, can you not see how much she's struggling with this."

Troy ran back downstairs into the living room. "Where is she?" he asked the girls.

"She's gone." Taylor said. "She left."

"What! Why didn't any of you stop her!" Troy yelled.

"She wanted to be alone Troy, for once she didn't want to be with you."

Thunder sounded in the distance. "I need to go find her. She hates storms and she's even more scared when she's alone. Call me if she comes back here." With that Troy grabbed a jacket and rushed out the door. He had a good feeling he knew where Gabriella was going he just hoped he got to her before he totally broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so after this chapter I fully believe my fingers have a mind of their own lol. This chapter was supposed to be a fluffy happy chapter and this is what you got lol. Sorry for the Chad bashing I promise I won't make a habit out of it. It's just for this chapter. So where do you think Gabriella went? Will Troy find her before the storm hits? Will Maria ever see the error of her ways? Leave me a review with your thoughts.**


	7. Sweet Heart Bear

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. I'm actually very happy with this chapter. I have a lot of action and less dialogue in the opening and for anyone who hasn't noticed action isn't my strongest point in writing lol. But I'm very happy with what I did in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Gabriella ran and ran, tears were streaming down her cheeks like never ending waterfalls. Everything Chad said to her was true, her father was dead and he was never coming back. That didn't mean that it hurt her any less to hear it. Especially with his anniversary coming up. There was only one person she could go to right now and there was no way she would turn her away.<p>

She ran into her mother's office building and ran until she reached her mother's office. She yanked opened the door but gasped at what she saw. There was her mother sitting on her desk with her shirt up above her chest as she made out with a strange man allowing him to run his hands all over her upper body. Her breathing got harder. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping, just hoping it was all a bad dream.

When she opened them again everything was the same. They hadn't even noticed her. She was so wrapped up in this man she didn't even noticed her daughter, who was crying hysterically. So this was why she's been spending so much time at the office. To make out with a man who wasn't her father, she spent his anniversary month making out with some stranger. Shaking her head Gabriella couldn't watch this anymore, she turned and ran right out the door and out of the office. There was only one other place Gabriella could go where she'd feel safe. She didn't even stop when she heard the thunder in the distance.

When she got about half way there it started to pour down rain, thunder was crashing in the sky and lighting was striking every couple seconds. Gabriella didn't care. The rain mixed with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She continued to run as fast as she could, her feet pounding on the soaked ground matching her pounding heart.

Finally she reached her father's grave. She stopped and looked down at the head stone.

**Greg Montez**

**Loving son, husband, and father**

**Tragically taken from this word May be RIP**

Gabriella sunk down to her knees.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry! If I never suggested we go out, you'd still be alive. It's all my fault you're dead. I killed you and I'm so sorry!"

Gabriella collapsed to the ground just crying hysterically. She curled herself into a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Mommy why did you have to leave me like this!"

Finally her eyes closed and she let the darkness take over her. With each clap of thunder and each flash of lighting she was awoken from her sleep. She was now soaked to the bone but still didn't care. She just laid there in the pouring rain shacking uncontrollably and crying hysterically.

She could hear footsteps coming closer…and closer. A hand was placed on her shoulder not knowing who it was or what they were going to do she flinched and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me!" Then she heard his voice.

"Is ok Gabriella I'm not going to hurt you. Can you turn around?"

She knew that voice anywhere. "Troy…" she whimpered.

"It's me baby girl can you turn around and look at me" he asked again?

She rolled over to face him. Troy gasped. She was really pale and looked almost sick. She was shaking dangerously and was just about ready to burst into tears.

He gently but quickly put on the other jacket he had grabbed and lifted the hood up over her head. He lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He felt her fingers grip onto his shirt. He put one hand under her knees and the other around her waist and lifted her carrying her bridal style. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and just continued to cry.

"Shhhh baby shhh. I'm here it's all right. I've got you. You're safe." He soothed.

"I killed him!" she cried. "I killed him and now my mommy hates me."

"What? Baby, that isn't true. You didn't kill anybody and your mother loves you."

"If she loved me she wouldn't have done what she did!"

"Baby, she's caught up in work. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"IT'S NOT WORK!" Gabriella screeched. "IT WAS NEVER WORK! SHE BETRAYED DADDY AND SHE BETRAYED ME!"

"Brie, what are you talking about?"

Gabriella just continued to cry into his neck. Troy sighed and walked to the car, luckily he had brought his dad's car with him. He set her down and put her seat belt around here. Gabriella started to cry harder. She reached her arms out to him.

"Troy!"

"Oh baby." Troy cooed. His heart broke seeing her like this. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here. You're safe. You don't have to be scared everything is going to be ok."

"Troy!" she cried again.

Troy hugged her. "Everything is ok sweetie. I know you're scared and upset but I promise we will be home real soon. Once we get home you can chance into some of my nice warm clothes. Maybe we can make some hot coco, and cuddle on the couch and watch some Zac Efron ok?"

Gabriella nodded again him. "I'm cold."

Troy pulled back and grabbed a blanket from the back seat. Whenever he and his family went on long car trips his mother would get cold so they always kept the blanket in the car for her. He laid it over Gabriella hoping to warm her up.

"Let's get you home."

He closed her door and quickly went around to the other side. He quickly started to drive home. The quicker he got home the better she was going to be.

They got about half way there when Gabriella spoke.

"Take me home."

"I am sweetie, we're almost there just hang on a little longer."

"No, take me home…to my home. I need to get something there. Please?"

"Ok, we can stop there if you want."

Gabriella nodded. Troy made a small turn and headed down a different road.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the house Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and looked to Troy. "You can wait here. I'll be right back."<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll be real quick. Plus after everything do you really think I'd hesitate to leave you if I didn't want to?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "All right you made your point."

Gabriella got up and went into the house. She quickly went into the garage, she dug through a bunch of boxes. She finally found the one she was looking for. It was labeled **Gabriella's Baby Box** She quickly opened it and grabbed what she was looking for and quickly headed back to the house. She lifted her shirt and stuffed the object under her shirt to keep it dry and went back into the car. Once the door was closed she pulled a stuffed pink bear with white hearts on it from under her shirt. Troy looked at it. She blushed.

"I had seen this bear once and really wanted it. My mother didn't have money to get me this bear so I couldn't get it. My next birthday my dad went to Build-a-Bear Workshop by himself just to make and get me this bear. So many men teased him and so many people laughed at a grown man going into Build-a-Bear without a daughter but he didn't care. He even did that little rubbing the heart dance. He did it all for me just so I could have the bear I wanted. I know it childish now because I'm sixteen but I just…I don't know I needed it."

"It's not childish Brie, I think it's very sweet and a lovely caring background story." He smiled when Gabriella hugged and cuddled the bear close to her. "What's her name?"

"Sweet Heart Bear, you know like the care bears, he made up his own name."

"I like it. I think it fits perfect."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

Troy smiled back happy to see her a bit more relaxed and opened than before. He started to drive again and make his way back home.

* * *

><p>Finally they made it back home. "Everyone is still here." Troy said.<p>

"I don't want to talk to anybody Troy, they're all going to ask where I went and what happen and I just…I can't handle questions right now."

Troy sighed. "We've got to go inside. I promise I will not let anyone upset you though. I know you don't want to talk about what you saw at your mom's office."

Gabriella's head snapped to him. "H-how did…did you…."

"I went there first, you're moms assistant said she saw you leaving there crying harder than when you first walked in."

Gabriella looked out the window. "I don't know what she's talking about. I never went there."

"Hey," Troy said as he gently rubbed her leg. When she looked at him he continued. "We don't have to talk about it. At least night tonight. We can just go inside. Show everyone you're ok, send them home, get you a nice hot shower, and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Gabriella gave a small smile. "It sounds perfect."

Troy got out of the car and went over to Gabriella's side. He opened her door and lifted her out bridal style. He quickly made his way back inside. Everyone rushed over to them. Gabriella whimpered and hid her face into Troy's neck pulling her bear closer to her chest.

"Easy guy, she really shaken up."

"Is she ok?" Taylor asked.

"Physically she's ok. Mentally she's shaken but she's going to be all right. Thank you guys for waiting."

"Now that we know everything is ok with Gabriella , I think you should all head home. It is a school night." Jack said.

"My dad is right, Gabriella and I are just going to go to sleep anyway."

Everyone nodded and followed Jack out the door. Troy set Gabriella onto her feet.

"Hey Gabriella." Chad said before he left. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you. I wasn't thinking when I said it and I really didn't mean to hurt you the way I did."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I forgive you Chad. Have a good night."

Chad left. Gabriella sighed and clutched her bear to her chest.

"Come on let's get you out of these wet clothes and into something dry."

Gabriella nodded and headed upstairs with Troy behind her.

"Do you want me to run you a hot bath? I can put the bubbles in it, just the way you like it?" Troy asked as they walked into his bedroom.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't really want to bathe or shower right now. I just want to cuddle with you."

"All right, but let's get you out of these clothes first."

She nodded and without even thinking removed her shirt.

"UH…Gabriella?"

"I trust you Troy." She said softly.

He smiled and went over to his dresser and grabbed one of shirts. He went back over to her.

"Lift up your arms my sweet girl."

Gabriella raised her arms over her head and allowed Troy to put his shirt over her. Once her body was fully covered she reached behind her under the shirt and un-clipped her bra letting it fall to the floor. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it in her wet shirt.

"You want some sweat pants, or a pair of my mom's pjs pants?" Troy asked.

"You're sweat pants."

He grabbed her a pair of pants and handed them to her. She quickly got changed and let him get changed too.

Once they were both changed they got into bed and cuddled as close to each as they could. They laid in silence. Troy knew Gabriella still needed to get her thoughts together before she told anyone what happen tonight and that's just what he was going to give her. A safe comfortable place where she could think without any fears or worries.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she spoke. "What Chad said to me, it was true. It just really hurt to hear him say so…so I wanted to go see my mom. I thought she'd be able to comfort me like she used to. When I got there she was…busy…"<p>

"Too busy for you? What could she have been doing that she didn't even notice you?" Troy asked.

"Her mind was focusing on what was in front of her rather than standing in her doorway crying."

"In front of her….you mean her computer?"

"Yeah, sure if her computer suddenly grew lips and limbs."

Troy looked confused. "Wait, Gabriella are you saying your mother was kissing someone?"

"No, kissing would be a simple peck what my mother was doing would fall under the category of making out….deeply."

"I…Brie are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "I stood there for a good five minutes hoping she'd pull away and slap him or maybe he'd pull away and say she wasn't thinking clearly, I stood there hoping one of them would stop this but they didn't they both just kept going at it and I stood there with tears streaming non-stop down my cheeks crying loudly and hysterically but still my mom was too focused on that other man."

"So that's why you ran to your father's grave?"

Gabriella nodded. "I felt I needed to apologize for her, but also for myself."

"Apologize for what?"

"I realized something while I was standing there Troy. Something I should have realized a long time ago."

"What's that?" Troy had a funny feeling he knew where she was going with this…he just hoped he was wrong.

"I killed my father, that's why my mother has been avoiding me. She's angry at me for killing her husband."

"You didn't kill your father Brie, some drunk driver ran a red light and smacked into you. That wasn't your fault."

"It's my fault we were on the road to begin with. That Zac Efron movie had just come out and I wanted to see it so badly, I couldn't wait till morning."

"That wasn't your fault Brie, your father offered to take you because he had a free night off of work."

"I could have said no! I could have waited and seen it with the girls over the weekend. I'm reason we went out that night. I'm reason we were on the road when we crashed. It's all my fault and now my mother is punishing me by ignoring me."

Sighing Troy got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

He ignored her question and went over to his book shelf. He grabbed a photo album and climbed back into bed. He pulled Gabriella into his side while holding her close. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages. He stopped at a picture of a little boy with an elder man. The little boy was holding a signed autographed basketball by Kobe Bryant with a huge grin on his face. The elder man was standing behind the little boy with his hands on the little boy's shoulders. Kneeling down next to the little boy was Kobe Bryant.

"That's me and my grandfather when I was seven years old. My dad was supposed to take me but he came down with the flu so he was going to cancel it. I threw a huge fit, I wanted to go so badly and I didn't want to wait till the next game. I wanted to go that night no matter what it took. My grandfather offered to take me. So he took me to my very first Lakers game. After the game Kobe Bryant decided he'd sign autographs. So my grandfather took me over to the table and got him to sign my basketball. I was so excited I couldn't even remember my name. I told him my name was Toy. Once I got over my nervousness someone offered to take our picture, and that's this. It was one of the best nights of my life but also one of the worst."

Troy took a deep breath and let it out. He had to make Gabriella realize it wasn't her fault even if it meant recalling some hard memories.

"On the way home that night it was raining and hard. My grandfather was teasing me about not being able to speak in front of him. We were both laughing and joking with each other. We came to a four way intersection. A car coming from the other side ran a red light."

"No." Gabriella whimpered. She knew what was coming.

Troy nodded. "My grandfather died on impact, although he didn't bleed out in my arms, when I woke up in the hospital my grandfather was already pronounced dead."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Now let me ask you a question. Is his death my fault? I wanted to go to the game so badly and in the end my grandfather died, does that make it my fault?"

"No, your grandfather loved you and wanted to take you. Just because you wanted to go out that night doesn't mean it's….." Gabriella stopped.

"Doesn't mean it's what Brie?" Troy asked.

She sighed and looked down. She looked back up at him and smiled. "How did you do that?"

He just smiled. "I knew that if you heard a similar story you'd be able to see the other side of things. My grandfather's death wasn't my fault and your father's death wasn't your fault. They were just terrible accidents. Now I'll be honest after it happen I blamed myself too. I always got scared when it would rain and I even gave up basketball. I refused to even pick up another basketball. My dad made me realize that my grandfather wouldn't want me to live my life like that. That's when I really understood it wasn't my fault. Your dad wouldn't want you living your life full of guilt."

Gabriella hugged him. "Thank you Troy.

"You're welcome baby girl. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They shared a kiss and pulled away. "But, if it's not to punish me, why is my mom acting like this?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know baby girl. She might not even know she's hurting you. That's why you need to tell her. Make her understand her actions are hurting you."

"She's just grieving."

"Gabriella, it maybe that she's just grieving but I think she's crossed the line. I mean if maybe this guy was her friend, someone you had met before and you walked in on them sharing a hug I'd say it wasn't a big deal but to make out with a complete stranger is just wrong. Not only that but she's been with this guy so much she's starting to neglect you. It isn't healthy for either of you."

"Daddy wouldn't want her like this."

"You know that, and I know that but your mother doesn't. Brie you need to tell her. You've got to stand up to her and tell her the truth, it's the only way things are going to get better."

Gabriella sighed. She knew Troy was right but she was too scared to stand up to her mother. She felt like she was telling her mother she wasn't allowed to grieve and she had to grieve in the way that everyone else wanted not the way she wanted. She knew what that felt like, her clinging to Troy was her way of grieving and her mother tried to stop that and she hated it, why would she put her own mother through that pain?

"Next month everything will be back to normal, mommy will be back to normal." Gabriella said.

"For your sake, I hope you're right. Come on let's get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into his side. She had her bear clutched tightly in her other arm. Troy turned off the light and kissed Gabriella on the head.

"I love you baby girl. Good night."

"Good night Wildcat, I love you too."

They both closed their eyes and let the sleep take over. Troy just hoped Maria would be back to normal next month because he knew Gabriella was too scared to stand up to her mother and tell her off. If Maria didn't change soon Gabriella was never going to recover from her separation anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN do you guys think Gabriella will ever stand up to her mom? Will Maria see her mistake before it's too late? Leave a review with your thoughts. Also for a picture of Gabriella's bear FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl". **

**Now I've got a question for you guys. I got this idea for a sequel while I was writing this chapter and I was wondering if you'd be interested in one, it would be more about Maria and that guy she is with. Maria would introduce Gabriella to him and tell her they were dating and Gabriella would have to let him in her life and in a sense replace her dad. That's what it would be about. The guy would be good and he wouldn't hurt Gabriella or her mother (unless you guys would rather that lol) But leave me your thoughts on that in a review. **


	8. Shock

**A/N I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

><p>"Brie, Brie, Hey Princess wake up." A voice whispered to Gabriella the next morning.<p>

She groaned and rolled onto her side.

She heard someone chuckle. "Come on baby girl, we need to get ready for school."

She just groaned again and rolled onto her stomach burring her face into her pillow.

"Don't make me get the tickle monster."

She suddenly felt lips on her cheek. "Come on Princess I know you're sleepy but if you don't wake up you're going to be late for school."

"I'm up." She muttered.

She sat up and sighed. "I was having a good dream and you ruined it?"

"I'm sorry baby girl. What was it about?"

"Nothing just stupid stuff. Come on we need to get ready."

Gabriella got up and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and sighed again. She had been having the most wonderful dream, her father was alive, her mother and him were madly in love and everything in her life was perfect. Too bad it was just a stupid dream! She turned on the water and stripped her clothes off. She stepped into the hot shower and let herself relax. Today she had school to distract her from her messed up life. Once school was over she'd go back to worrying and stressing.

She climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. After she got dressed she walked out to see Troy standing there dressed and ready too.

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted.

"How did you get ready so fast?"

"I showered in my parents shower. Come on are you ready for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just a second." She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She sighed.

"No missed calls, or unread text messages. Why am I not surprised?" she muttered. "You would think a mother who comes home late would at least check in on their daughter to make sure she wasn't hurt or kidnapped while home alone."

Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." He whispered softly. "It's ok. Come on."

Gabriella turned in Troy's arms. "I don't think she even cares about me anymore."

"That isn't true. You're mother is just grieving and doesn't realize what she is doing to you. If you tell her the truth it will get better." Troy said.

Gabriella just sighed and pulled away from him. "We're going to be late for school."

"Hold on…" Troy said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"We aren't leaving this room until you are cheered up."

"I'm fine Troy, I don't need to be cheered up."

"Oh yeah? Prove it…just smile and don't give me a fake smile. I want a real smile. I can tell the difference."

"Troy we don't have time for this. We need to go have breakfast and then leave for school. I'm fine, really."

"Smile, all I'm asking you do is smile. Once you do that I'll let you go."

"Troy…"

"We aren't leaving this room until you smile."

"Then I guess we're going to be here a while."

Gabriella went down and sat on the bed. "You want the truth Troy? Well here it is I don't want to go to school today. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. I don't want to go downstairs put on a fake smile and pretend everything is ok. Everything is not ok Troy. My mother is having sex with some strange man treating me like I'm a bug under her shoe. I can't sleep alone anymore without having nightmares. Your parents pity me so much they allow me to stay here."

"Gabriella that's…."

"That's not even the half of it. Once we get to school all our friend will be all 'oh Gabriella what happen' oh Gabriella are you ok' 'oh Gabriella we love you' 'oh Gabriella, oh Gabriella! I'm sick of their pity Troy. I don't want it! I don't want them drowning me in questions that I don't feel like answering. I don't want to listen to Mrs. Darbus go on and on about drama when I've got enough of that in my life to write a soap opera. I don't want to do it anymore Troy! All I want to do is lay in bed and let this month pass by."

Troy just smirked. "Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded blushing deeply. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot, I was wondering when you were going to let it all out."

She smiled and walked back over to him and hugged him. "I love you. Thank you for listening."

Troy hugged her back and kissed her head. "I love you too and I'll always be here when you need to vent."

"Come on, now we really are going to be late for school."

He chuckled and they went downstairs.

"Morning you two? Everything ok?" Lucille asked.

"Yep, everything is great." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella your mother called last night. She said she got caught up at work and ended up working through the night so she's glad you stayed here. She said she might have to pull another all nighter so she said you can sleep here again."

"Sure she did. Thanks Lucille."

Gabriella walked out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella is going through a lot right now."

With that Troy walked out of the room after Gabriella.

* * *

><p>He found her out back. She was throwing a basketball at the fence angrily.<p>

"Man, you've got an arm Brie, I hate to mess with you."

She jumped startled. She turned to see Troy and blushed. "Sorry. I just…I don't know I got angry."

"As you should be. But Brie, you and I both know it won't get better until you talk to her and tell her what's going on."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's just for the month. Next month everything will be fine. I just have to get through the rest of this month. Come on let's get to school."

Troy sighed as she walked passed him. He had good feeling this wasn't going to just be a one month thing and if Gabriella didn't do something about it, Maria would end up in real trouble.

* * *

><p>Troy and Gabriella finally made their way to school. They went inside to home room where their friends were.<p>

"I can't wait, it's going to be amazing. We're going to kick their butts!" Chad laughed.

"Whose but are we kicking?" Troy asked coming over.

"West High, we've got the big game against them tonight remember?"

Troy gasped. With everything that had happen to Gabriella he had completely forgotten about the game."Yeah…of course I remembered." He lied.

Chad laughed. "Sure you did, it's ok. Coach is calling an extra practice today so we can be sure to win."

"I hate West High their captain is such a jerk." Taylor said. "Last time there was a game here he totally came onto to me."

"Really? Why don't I remember that?" Gabriella asked.

"You were busy congratulating your boyfriend." Taylor teased.

Gabriella giggled and blushed. "Oh…"

Troy laughed. "If he knows what's good for him he will leave you alone."

"He better leave me alone and he'll see my wrath."

Troy laughed. "Well considering you nearly broke down my fence this morning I'm actually scared of you." He teased poking her in the stomach. She giggled.

"So Gabriella…what happen last night?" Chad asked.

"We're not talking about last night. It's in the past and that's where it's going to stay. My mother is doing what she needs to grieve and so am I. Next month everything will be back to normal." Gabriella answered. She went to her seat an sat down. "It has to be." She muttered to herself. "It just has to be."

Mrs. Darbus walked in and everyone else took their seat. Troy turned to look at Gabriella. He knew she didn't really believe everything would be ok. She was just telling herself that so she could deal with it easier.

* * *

><p>The basketball game came quicker than Troy would have liked but regardless he played his best. Of course his good luck charm was sitting in the audience watching him so that helped. The game was tied from the start. Everyone time East High scored West High scored right after them. It was moments like this where all the pressure was on Troy. It was up to him to beat West High nobody else…just him.<p>

Just as another team member passed Troy the ball. The West High captain body slammed into Troy sending him to the floor. The whistle blew and the game came to a halt as Troy didn't move. Gabriella gasped. This was like one of her nightmares. She ran from the stands down to the floor. She knelt by Troy.

"Troy, wake up please. Don't let my nightmares come true." She begged stroking his sweat hair.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm all right Brie. I just, I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Win this game. Everybody is counting on me and there is so much pressure and I just…I don't know. Right now, I can hardly breathe."

She gave a small smile and kissed his forehead. "You can do it just know that I believe."

"That's all I really need."

"Then come on, show those West High knights what you're made off."

He smiled and sat up. "Thanks Brie. I love you. Sorry if I scared you."

"I love you too. I'm just glad you're ok."

She helped him up and went back to the stands and the game continued. The Wildcats ended up scoring the final and last point but it was close.

After the game Gabriella ran back down and hugged Troy. He picked her up and spun her around. "You did it Wildcat you won!" she squeal.

"I couldn't have done it without you Brie." He said.

They shared a kiss. "I'm going to shower wait here for me?"

"Of course." Gabriella smiled.

He gave her one last kiss. Gabriella giggled as he ran off.

"Your boyfriend is so weak. I barely touched him and he crashed to the floor like I hit him with weights or something."

Gabriella turned at the voice and saw West High Captain and Troy's arch enemy Hunter Kingston.

"You're a bully. Troy is the strongest man I've ever met and you are a jerk for doing that to him."

"You're just blind, didn't you hear that crack when he fell? That was his head hitting the floor. You better hope he doesn't have a concussion or something worse. A small bump on the head can be dangerous you know."

Gabriella didn't show the actual fear his words caused.

"Just get lost, your team is leaving. You should be with them."

"I should be but I'm not. You know, you're Troy Bolton's girlfriend that makes you a direct target for me. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You will be, just you wait Gabriella. I will make you so scared of me I start haunting your dreams."

"Hey Hunter! Back off." Chad growled coming over.

"Just remember what I said Gabriella." Hunter walked over.

Chad looked to Gabriella. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Where is Troy?"

"He should be right behind me. We finished in the shower at the same time so he should be right out."

Gabriella just nodded biting her lip nervously. Hunter had played with her fears and now she was nervous about Troy being gone too long.

A minute later Troy came walking out of the locker rooms all dressed in his regular clothes. She ran into his arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled. "Miss me?" he teased.

She whimpered and buried her face in the crook of her neck. He instantly became worried. "Brie, what's the matter, Beautiful?"

"Are you sure you're ok from the fall?"

"Yes, not even a bump. I'm not dizzy or tired, not even a headache. I'm fine Brie. I promise."

She nodded.

"What got you so worried?"

"Hunter said your head cracked when you hit the ground and I just got…I got scared."

"Hey, look at me." He lifted her face from his neck so she was looking right at him. "Listen to me very closely. Hunter is a liar. Nothing that guy says to you is true. Every word that comes out of his mouth is a lie. Do not ever believe anything that he says to you. Ok? My head barely touched the ground at all."

Gabriella nodded again. He kissed her head.

Jack walked into the gym. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I'm taking the team for some celebration ice cream, Chad do you want to join us?"

"Of course, who all is coming?" Chad asked.

"Well…all I could find was Taylor and Zeke just them and then you."

"And us." Troy said.

"How are we all going to fit in one car?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm taking the school van." Jack answered.

"Awesome! Let's go." Chad headed for the door. "You scream I scream we all scream for ice cream." He chanted as he left making the others laugh.

Jack looked to Gabriella. "Are you all right?"

"Hunter said some things to her. It just shook her up a bit." Troy answered for her.

"I'm better now Mr. Bolton. Thank you."

Jack nodded. Everyone headed out of the school and to the gym. Troy got into the front and the girls got into the way back while the boys were in the middle. The girls were talking about one thing while the guys were having a completely different conversation.

* * *

><p>They came down to a one way street you were either going north or south and that's it. Jack noticed an oncoming car that was swerving in and out of their lane.<p>

"What is this idiot doing?" Jack muttered to himself.

He honked his horn hoping to make the car the stop but it didn't work. "Everyone has their seatbelts on right?" he asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good, then hang on."

Just as the oncoming car was going to hit them Jack swerved into the grass and stopped the car just inches before hitting a tree. Jack took off his seat belt. "Everyone ok?" he asked turning around.

"We're fine" he heard from everyone. He looked to Troy. "You all right bud?"

"Fine Dad." Troy answered.

His wasn't fine he was shaken but he didn't want to make a big deal about it. He wasn't physically hurt and that's what mattered. A knock on the window made them all jump. Jack rolled down his window.

"Is everyone all right? I saw you swerve." The man said.

"I think we're all fine. Thank you." Jack said.

"All right, well I'm a doctor so I just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you but everyone is ok."

"Ok, have a good evening."

"Thank you, you too."

The man walked away. Suddenly Taylor said. "Gabriella are you ok?"

Troy head turned instantly towards the back seat. Gabriella was facing the window so no one could see her face but her chest was literally heaving up and down. It was clear she was having trouble breathing.

"Troy get her out of the car, I'm going to get the doctor." Jack said. He quickly got out of the car. Troy quickly jumped from his seat and climbed into back where Gabriella was.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella look at me!" He ordered.

She didn't move.

He took her by the shoulder and turned her. He gasped. Her face was really pale she was hyperventilating. He checked her pulse and gasped, it was rapid and her skin was cold and clammy to the touch. He was no doctor but if he had to guess he'd say she was going into shock. Suddenly she started to scream. "DADDY! DADDY NO! DADDY! DADDY COME BACK DADDY!"

Jack ran over with the Doctor. He opened the door.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"She's hyperventilating, she's really pale and her skin is really cold and clammy. Her pulse is rapid. I think she is disorientated"

"She's going into shock. Get her out of the car and lay her in the grass quickly." The doctor said.

Troy did as they said. Once Gabriella was laying in the grass he stroked her hair.

"Shhh Princess shhh. It's ok, we're safe. Shhhh." He soothed.

The Doctor laid a blanket over Gabriella and tucked it in all around her. He then lifted her legs. "Jack, do me a favor hold Gabriella's legs like this. It keeps her blood flowing."

"Daddy, hang on just hang on daddy the police are coming." Gabriella said. "Just hang on."

"Shhh Princess, everything is ok. Everything is ok. You're safe. You're safe Brie just hang on." Troy soothed. "Is she going to be ok?" Troy asked the doctor.

"Fine." The doctor said. He reached into his bag and pulled a needle. "Her body isn't going to physical shock, which is really good. If we can calm her down she'll be fine. I'm going to give her a small sedative which will just help her relax."

Troy nodded. Gabriella started to scream again.

"NO! DADDY! DADDY! NO DON'T LEAVE DADDY!"

The doctor injected her with the needle and it took effect instantly. Troy continued to soothe her.

"It's ok Princess, it's ok. We're ok, you're safe."

Gabriella's breathing returned to normal. Her pulse went back to normal as well. She suddenly seemed to be able to register where she was. "Troy?"

"I'm here baby girl. I'm right here."

He moved to her side so she could see him. "I'm right here Angel. I'm here shhh." He soothed. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm not leaving you. Just try and rest. You're ok."

"The car it…"

"I know, Precious, I know. But we're all safe. Nobody was hurt."

"You didn't die?"

"No, baby girl. I'm ok. Not even a scratch."

Gabriella nodded and allowed herself to relax.

"She seems to be doing better now, thank you." Jack said to the doctor.

"You're welcome. Just let her rest a few more minutes before putting her back in the car."

Jack nodded. He and the doctor walked away to continue talking.

Troy pulled Gabriella into his lap. She rested her head on his chest as he gently rocked her. Troy put one of his hands in front of Gabriella's face. "It's ok Brie, see you weren't the only who was upset by this."

Gabriella noticed Troy's hands were shaking.

"You saw your crash too?" she asked.

He nodded. "But then I realized everyone was fine. Nobody got hurt so that helped calm me down."

"Me too. Thank you for staying with me."

"It's ok sweetie. I'd do anything for you."

He kissed her clammy forehead. He just continued to sit there rocking her. She just relaxed in his old, allowing him strengthen her with his comfort.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes Jack walked over.<p>

"How is she?"

"Better, her breathing and pulse are normal. She's responsive and able to register what's around her." Troy answered.

"The doctor said to just keep her as comfortable as possible, do whatever she asks for until we can get her home."

"I want ice cream." Gabriella pouted.

The boys laughed. "I see you're feeling a lot better Gabriella."

"As long as Troy holds me I'll be ok to go get some ice cream."

"I can do that."

Troy slowly stood up keeping Gabriella in his arms.

"Can we sit in the middle seats this time?" she asked softly.

"I won't be able to hold you that way." Troy said.

"Oh..never mind."

Troy chuckled and kissed her head. "We're going to be ok. I promise."

Troy climbed into back with Gabriella. They both put their seatbelts on and stayed cuddled close. They stayed like that the rest of the ride. Gabriella had just lived through her worst nightmare and survived, maybe the rest of this month wasn't going to be too bad.

The coming weekend was the anniversary and Troy knew it wasn't going to be a good day but he knew Gabriella could get through it with him by her side.

He just hoped Gabriella was right and that next month things returned to normal, yet he had a funny feeling that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so first off I know that scene with Troy and Gabriella after he gets hurt during the game was in the movie so I don't own it but I adore it so much I thought it would be cute to add that into the story. Also I know that scene with Hunter seemed very out of place and random but Hunter is going to play a big part in the sequel...which brings me to my next point...I'M DOING A SEQUEL! Lol I'm really excited about it. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Next chapter is going to be the last and I'll have a summary for the sequel ready. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. The Dreaded Day is Here and Gone

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for all your reviews and for adding my story to your alerts/favorites. It really means a lot to me so thank you. I'll have more information about the sequel at the bottom A/N On with the story:**

* * *

><p>The rest of that week went by fast. Faster than Gabriella would have liked. Finally the dreaded day had arrived. It was the day everyone was fearing for weeks now. It was the third anniversary of her father's death.<p>

Gabriella opened her eyes and just looked around. She sighed, knowing what today was. She cuddled closer to Troy and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Today is the day…" Gabriella choked out.

She didn't plan on speaking knowing if she did she's start crying and this time she wasn't sure if she was ever going to stop.

"I know. I'm here, Princess. I've got you. You're safe." Troy cooed gently in her ear rubbing her back.

"W-we sh-should be in…in school."

"My dad is getting the work we missed for us both. He knows neither of us are going in today. I've got school covered so don't worry about that."

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's chest cuddling even closer to him…if that was even possible.

"It hurts, Troy."

"What hurts?"

"Everything. My body just hurts. I can't explain it."

"Oh sweetie, you're hurting physically and mentally it's natural."

Gabriella clung tighter to his shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I miss him so much." She whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know. It's ok to miss him. Why don't you talk about him. Tell me more fun stories about the two of you."

Gabriella shook her head and sniffed back her tears. She was forcing herself to be brave, to not cry. Maybe that's why her body was hurting?

"Brie, you've got to let it out. Don't hold it back. Just let it out. You'll feel so much better once you do."

She shook her head again. She was certain now if she opened her mouth to speak even one word the tears would come and they wouldn't stop.

"Brie, you know you don't have to hide from me. You don't have to worry about being brave for me. Just let yourself feel it."

"I promised …" she choked out.

"Promised who?"

"Him."

"What did you promise him?"

Gabriella shook her head. The more she spoke the harder and harder it got to not cry.

"You promised him you wouldn't cry didn't you?" Troy asked

Gabriella nodded. "I can't break my promise."

Troy sighed. "Baby, it's ok to cry. He was your father and your loved him. Now he's gone. You're allowed to feel sad about it. You're allowed to cry."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Cry, on the anniversary of grandfather's death?"

"Every year for the past ten years."

"Really?"

"Yep. You know, every year my family and I we do this thing and it might help you."

"What's that."

"We talk about him. First we talk about how he died, what happen to lead to his death but you and I already did that part the other day. So now step two."

"What's step two?"

"We share our favorite memories. We talk about him. No matter what emotions we feel while we talk we never stop talking. We just keeping talking."

"I don't know Troy."

"I'll go first and if you feel up to it you can share next. If not I'll go again ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"This story is kind of embarrassing so no laughing at me." Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded again.

"When I was four we went to my grandparent's house for my grandmother's birthday. We were opening presents and I had stuffed myself full of cake and ice cream and pizza and all this other junk food I shouldn't have had. So my grandfather was planning on re-proposing and having a re-wedding for their anniversary that was coming up in the next few months. My grandfather had taken her wedding ring and gotten a new box for it. So he was down on one knee giving this big heat filled speech when…I farted."

"You what?"

"I farted, I let out this huge loud wet fart right in the middle of his speech. Of course being the wonderful grandfather that he was, said he was the one who farted and that he was so nervous that it just happened."

Gabriella gave a small smile. "That's really sweet. Did she say yes?"

"Yep, their re-wedding was really special and sweet. They really loved each other."

Gabriella smiled.

"You're turn."

Gabriella's smile dropped. "Um….ok…"

"Hey, no pressure. Just tell me about your father. Whatever you want me to know."

"He loved me?" she said more as a question.

Troy chuckled. "Baby, this isn't match class. There is no right or wrong answer. Just tell me whatever you think is important for me to know about you father."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Can you tell me what you already do know about him?"

"Well, I know he was a great basketball players with some magic secret skills that you won't tell me."

Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and continued. "I know he taught you how to kick Chad's butt in video games"

Gabriella giggled again.

"I know he loved you and your mother more than anyone else in this world. That's it."

"He was a really good cook. He made the best food. Every time I ate his cooking I gained five pounds."

Troy chuckled. "What about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? Did he make those better than me?"

Gabriella giggled. "No, you're the best peanut butter and jelly maker."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Glad to hear it. Otherwise I might have had to tickle you."

Gabriella giggled. "Did you know I have a secret tickle spot."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded. "My dad was the only one who knew about it."

"Are you going to tell me where it is?"

"Only if you promise not to tickle me there…at least for right now."

"I promise."

"My knee. My dad used to always tickle my knee, he's pinch it and I would just lose it. I wouldn't be able to stop laughing no matter how hard I tried. One time he tickled me there so much I actually peed my pants from laughing so hard. Of course I was like four maybe five so I was still a baby."

Troy smiled.

"My mom got so mad at him but once my mom helped me get changed I asked him to tickle me again. Needless to say my dad obeyed and my mother was furious."

Troy chuckled. "Thank for telling me. Now I know where to tickle when you insult me."

Gabriella just nodded and smiled. "Just don't tickle me there now."

"I won't."

"Your turn?" she asked.

"I can, but if you want to tell me more you can?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I need a break."

"Ok um….I think I was about 5 or 6 and it was New Years Eve. I wanted so badly to stay up till midnight. My parents always watched the ball drop in New York City. I never got to do that and I wanted to. So one night my parents were going to a work party so I got to stay with my grandparents and my grandpa knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake till midnight so he gave me all the candy and soda I wanted so I could stay awake till midnight. I ended up being so hyper that when the ball dropped I was went nuts."

"Did your parents get mad?"

"They weren't coming home till the next morning, so my grandpa took me outside and we played basketball until I was worn out and then I went to bed. When my parents came home I was sound asleep like the good little angel I was and they had no idea. Till this day my parents have no idea."

Gabriella giggled. "Good little angel, you?" she teased.

"Watch it Montez, I may go against my word and tickle you." He teased back.

She giggled. "I'm just kidding. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to go now?"

"OK. You know I've feared thunderstorms my whole life?"

"No, I thought it was just after your father's death?"

"No, ever since I can remember I've been scared of them. Every time it would rain though, my dad would come to my bedroom lift me up out of bed and lay down in my bed. He'd pick me up and lay me on his chest. He's rub my back and he'd sing to me. He always made me feel safe and I'd be able to fall back to sleep. Every single storm, it didn't matter what he had planned the next day, even if he had to wake up early, even if my mom said she would go, he always came to me. Always, he was always there for me, every time it rained he would come into my room. Every single time until…" Gabriella bit her lip as he felt the tears returning. "Until…until he died."

Finally Gabriella let the tears falls. She buried her face into Troy's chest and cried into him. He hugged her closer and kissed her head while rubbing her back.

"Good girl, good girl Baby, just let it out." He cooed.

He wasn't happy she was crying, it broke his heart to see her cry but he knew she had to cry today of all days. She needed this to get through the day so she'd be able to move on tomorrow. He just held her while she cried. She cried for a good hour and half before she finally settled down. She looked up at him and smiled softly as he wiped away her tears.

"Can we keep talking Troy?"

"Of course, we'll talk all day and all night if you want. Do you feel better?"

Gabriella nodded. "Better than I have in a really long time."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "Good."

They spent the rest of the day and the night talking about memories of their past until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The dreaded day was finally over now things could return the normal…right? The anniversary was over so that meant Maria would go back to normal too right?

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up and smiled. She actually felt happy today. It was something she wasn't used to. It was a nice feeling. She rolled onto her side and smiled at Troy staring at her. She giggled and blushed. "You're staring."<p>

He shrugged. "So, you're beautiful I'm allowed to stare. Plus today is a new morning. How do you feel?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Better than last night?"

'Even better than last night. Thank you for getting me through this."

"You got yourself through it. I was just here for back up."

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"You know there is one more thing that still needs to be done right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I know and I'm going to do it."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I need to do this on my own but thank you."

"Will you at least call me so I know how everything went?"

"Of course."

Troy smiled and they shared a kiss. Now that the anniversary was over Gabriella was back to the strong independent women he remembered her to be.

After spending the morning together and having a nice lunch Gabriella headed home.

* * *

><p>She walked into her front door to see her mom just about ready to leave. "We need to talk." Gabriella said.<p>

"Later, I'm late for work."

"No not later. Right now. I'm sure whatever man you're sleeping with can wait."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know what you've been doing mom. I know you've been sneaking around with men when you're supposed to be working. I just want you to know that I will not be a part of it. If you want to ruin your life and mess around with men you hardly know that's fine with me. If you want to destroy our relationship by neglecting me all the time that's fine with me. But DO NOT bring any of these men home and expect me to be nice to them or act kindly to them. I DO NOT want anything to do with any of these men. I want you to think about this carefully mom because if you don't stop what you're doing you're going to lose me…for good."

"Gabriella I don't know what you think you know but…."

"I don't think I know anything mom. I know! I saw it! I saw you with your tongue down some strangers throat, I saw him rubbing his hands all over your chest. You didn't do anything to stop it. I will not have you disgrace daddy like that. I will not allow some man into my life to replace him I'm making that very clear! If you really want to fool around with strange men be my guest but do not expect me to stick around and watch."

"Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about. We haven't spent any time together because you've been with Troy."

"I've been with Troy because the one person I normally turn to for comfort has buried herself in work and has acted like I'm not ever around. That's why I clung to Troy. He was the only other person I could turn to for comfort. You weren't there when I needed you the most mom. Troy was! I'm not going to stand for this. Either you start working less and break up with those men or I'm going to Troy's and I'm never coming back."

Maria was quiet for a minute. Gabriella could see she was really considering it.

"I'm late for work." Maria said and walked out the door.

Gabriella sighed. She had done the right thing the rest was up to her mother. She made her choice and there was nothing she could do to chance it. She turned to head to her room when there was a knock at the door. A look of confusion crossed her face. She looked through the peek hole and smiled shaking her head. She opened the door. "I should have known." She teased. Troy laughed as he walked in.

"I left a few minutes after you. When I saw your mom leave I knew it was ok for me to come in. So…how did it go?"

"My mom walking out the door didn't tell you anything?" she snapped. "You didn't think that maybe my mom leaving for work was a sign that things didn't go well? Are you really that stupid?"

Troy looked at her shocked. Gabriella looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just…"

"Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Troy wrapped her in a hug. "I'm not offended in any way. I'm just sorry you're hurting again."

"I did what I had to do. I just…I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Troy sighed and rubbed her back. He just stood there holding her. She relaxed into his arm. There was something about his arms being wrapped around her that made her feel so safe and comfortable.

"I love you, Troy." She muttered.

"I love you too, Gabriella." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"Thank you for always being there for me."

"I'll always be here for you. No matter what time or day it is. I'll always be here for you."

They shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Gabriella was on the couch watching some romantic comedy. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was midnight and her mother still wasn't home. She honestly couldn't say she was surprised. In fact she didn't expect her mother home at all. She had told Troy to go home so she was alone. She didn't think it would bother her anymore but now she wasn't liking this feeling too much. She missed Troy's warm, strong, comforting arms around her.<p>

Suddenly the door opened. Gabriella looked up to see her mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh Gabriella you're awake. Good, there is something I want to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry. You're right. What I was doing with these men and working all the time, it was wrong. Your father would have killed me for it if he were still alive. I know I messed and I'm really sorry. I told my boss today that I'm cutting back to my normal hours and I told that other guy to take a hike."

Gabriella smiled. "Good."

"But, I also want to be honest with you about something. A co-worker of mine and I have been getting really close. He's really been helping through this last month and we've grown even closer. Well I really like him and I want to date him but I can't do that until I know if you're ok with it or not."

"Mom it's too soon for you to date again."

"Honey, it's been three years. It's time to move on, I've grieved and now it's time to move on. It's what your father would have wanted. Now I know it's late but he drove me home so Gabriella, I would like you to meet Peter He's my boyfriend."

Gabriella gasped as another man walked into the house…

* * *

><p><strong>AN please don't hate me! I promise I'll have the sequel up soon. But yes this is the end. Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers. Here is the summary to the next story. "My Mother's Boyfriend's Son: Maria starts to date again. Gabriella gives the guy a chance and she really likes him. Just when she starts to believe everything is going right she finds out this man has a son. Who is he and why does he look so familiar to Gabriella and Troy? Can Gabriella survive with her new step-brother?" I should have the next chapter up tomorrow (or today depending on how many reviews I get). Thanks again for everything guys! **


End file.
